


Many Roads, lead home

by nescamonster



Series: Nescamonster does stuff [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Bending (Avatar), Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Fate brings them together and fate can tear them apart.From all over the four kingdoms, a group of guys gather, each with their own secrets, their own motivations, all with their own destination in mind.It's just a matter of convincing the rest.So my take on the Achievment hunters in the world set forth By Avatar and Korra, mostly for funsie's. :D i don't know about any ship, we'll see what happens, just wanted to see where they'll roll, more focused on the friendship side of thingsLet's see how long things take to get dark huh? ;) lolAbondoned





	1. the Journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's journeys begun differently.
> 
> So the hundred year war, right up to Avatar aangs death are cannon. from there, it's going to split just a little in the back ground to make some back stories make sense and because i haven't watched all of Korra, only knowing a few key points like the harmonic convergence that led to random airbenders sprouting out everywhere.  
> Also theres some time jumping around, all the diffrent events in chap 1 did not happen simultaneously, some, like Gavin, Ryan and jack, happened years in the past. Others, like the rest of the lads, were pretty recent. Then theres geoff who good knows when and where he is at any time because he sure as shit can't tell you ;) lol enjoy

The day Gavin discovered his bending was the best day and the worst day of his life.

Two boys, one tall and broad, the other thin and wiry raced through the market place of an earth kingdom town, a pot of biscuits tucked under the large boy’s arm, the other hand holding his companions as they fled.

“This way B!” the smaller cried, tugging his larger friend into an alley, reaching a dead end only for the wiry boy too scale up the wall. Once at the top, he got on his stomach, catching the pot thrown to him then reaching down for his friend’s hand.

“Hey! You kids are stealing! Get back here!” the angry shopkeeper rounded the same corner, his cries bringing the town guard. They were just in time to see two boys running over the roof tops, laughing a victory.

“We did it Gavin! Fresh food tonight!” crowed the big boy as they settled in an overhang far away from the market place. Gavin grinned and held up a hand to high five his friend.

“Sure did B! open them up then Dan, go on!”

Dan opened the pot and the scent of fresh biscuit wafted into hungry nostrils. Then little hands were grabbing at the hardened dough, stuffing them into their mouths with the speed of the truly hungry. With a mouth full of crumbs, Dan grinned at his long-time friend.

“Just you wait until were big enough to join the king’s military! No more left overs for us B!” Gavin’s own chewing slowed at that, swallowing and looking down.

“B…There not going to want me. They want people like you. Strong people. Or benders… and I’m neither.” Dan leant forward and smacked Gavin’s head, the smaller boy crying out and hugging his head, glaring at his friend.

“Wot was that for then?”

“For being a daft idiot!”

“Oh jog on!”

“No truly!” Dan swallowed his own mouthful, putting the pot, with its lovely spoils aside to lay a hand on the other boy’s slight shoulder.

“Gavin, you’re way smart mate, a right genius. Just your head gets in the way of your mind, understand what I’m saying?” He looked into Gavin’s eye’s his own sincere. Gavin smiled back, trying not to cry, they were too old for that sort of nonsense now, almost being ten and all.

“Course I do, your speaking plain English Dan.”

“Good, well, don’t worry so much about it eh? Course the king will have you as an advisor, and me as a bodyguard.” His fingers tightened on Gavin’s shoulders and he looked out over the rooftops of their town, waving a hand as if to wipe it all away, “You and me B, we will someday stand together in Ba Sing Se.”

Gavin looked out and saw the near mythical, to these small-town urchins anyway, city of Ba sing se, wear food flowed through the rings and into people’s mouths and the citizens never cursed or kicked out at young boys trying to find their way.

“There they are! Those little thieves have taken for the last time!” Boy boys jerked, blood rushing from their faces as they looked down into the street, seeing the shopkeeper, their nemesis and two city guards, both with the yellow trim of benders.

“Oh tripe!” Gavin crowed and they scrambled to their feet. Dan nodded his head franticly.

“Agreed! Shall we?”

“We shall!”

The rain, abandoning their food in favour of freedom, stone hands flying above their heads then looping back around, the boys dodging them as they would any other grasping hand. They leapt into the street, Dan rolling neatly, Gavin hitting with both feet and falling to his knees.

“Get up! Getup!” Dan roared at him, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet, taking off at a run again. They heard the pursuit, ignoring orders to stop. Dan lead the way until they turned and a wall of solid stone rose up between them and the next street. They stopped in front of it, skidding to a halt and turned around only to find their way blocked by the guards.

“We’ve had enough reports about you two. It’s time to face up to your crimes.” One said severely, the other walking forward with them. They pressed against the wall, their hands finding each other’s.

“Shit B, I’m sorry. We’re going to be bloody hanged for thievery! I should never have gotten you to run away with me.” Dan lamented then glanced over at Gavin who was pulling the strangest face. His nose was screwed up and his eyes half closed and he begun to huff.

“Are you serious B?! we’re about to get got and you’re going to sneeze?!”

“C-can’t h-help it-ACHOOO!!!” Only Dan’s reflexes and strength had him hold on to Gavin’s hand, going with him when they were launched high into the air, the guards left staring, agape were the two menaces had been standing.

Air pushed them up, higher and higher until the houses seemed like patch work and Gavin wiped his nose, opened his eyes and met Dan’s. They had no time as they graced the top of their arc to talk settling for sharing a bone curdling scream together as they plummeted. They couldn’t direct their fall, Gavin having no idea how he launched them let alone guide them and only instinct had him throw his hands out, creating a billowing pillow of air to catch them before they hit the ground.

It slowed them enough that they hit the cloth shading for a store, they bounced then hit the ground hard, groaning and rolling around in pain. A small crowd gathered around them but the boys only had words for each other.

“B…You bent…Air!” Dan ground out, shouting the last part. Gavin’s eyes went wide, wincing as he got onto all fours then knelt, Dan copying him across from the boy, holding his side but smiling wide and unbelieving.

“You sent us flying B!” he said loudly, unable to contain his excitement. Gavin shook his head, looking at his hands where he had felt the air combine with something inside him, something he had never felt before.

“No-I…I couldn’t have. There are no air benders. I can’t be an air bender.” He said quietly, but he was unable to follow that thought through.

“Run B!” Dan cried, guards breaking through the crowd and seizing the larger boy. Dan threw a hand out towards Gavin who jumped to his feet, dodging touches.

“Run B! Run Gav! GO!” Dan yelled as he was being dragged back, giving guards room to grab the slippery boy trying to dart by them to his friend.

“DAN!”

“RUN GAVIN!”

So that’s what Gavin did. And he had been running ever since

 

In the northern waters, watching the wall of his tribe’s home disappear into the night, Ryan sat cross legged on the boat and sighed. The moon was almost full still and the young man propelled his boat along with almost no effort, making an effort not to think about why he was leaving but instead wonder what he was to do now.

Southern tribe was out, ever since the Avatar had re-established communications, it would be too risky to travel there. The fire nation perhaps? The bending masters there would be interesting to learn from. Since his own training was incomplete, where better to look. If it worked for the avatar, why not Ryan?

He didn’t flinch when from the cargo hold out burst a man, his glasses near flying off and his hood firmly caught in the teeth of Edgar, Ryan’s Cat-otter. The little creature snarled and the man spun around on the boat, hands trying to grab the thing and rip it from him.

“Edgar. Down boy.” Ryan said mildly, the Cat-otter letting go and landing in the water, swimming back to the boat, Ryan bending the water so the otter could step straight onto his shoulder, wrapping around his neck, it’s snout pressed under his chin.

“What are you doing here Jack. Honour is Thatta way.” Ryan pointed towards the fading tribe lights, his long-time friend breathing hard and glaring at Edgar who glared back with a snarl before rubbing its cheek against Ryan’s with an almost purring chitter.

“Me?! What is that thing doing here?! I thought you were meant to put the rabid thing down!” Jack ranted, not the first hood of jacks to fall to those sharp little fangs. Ryan smirked even though jack couldn’t see it, reaching up a finger to scratch Edgar’s chin.

“that’s what they said of me Jack. Besides, what’s one more transgression when I am already banished?” Jack softened and came forward, sympathy for his friend flaring. He went to put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder but not only did he look up sharply, freezing Jack with a look, Edgar snarled and his fur stood on end.

“I ask again Jack. Why are you here?” Jack retracted his hand and made a fist pressing it to his heart.

“Because you are my friend. You should not be alone. Especially now…”

“Didn’t seem a problem when you left to the south for three years.”

“I had to learn healing Ryan, you know that. Besides that’s exactly the reason I _must_ come with you. I left you once and returned just in time to see you banished. So deal, because I’m staying.” Jack sat down heavily and crossed his arms, looking at Ryan stubbornly.

“Your saying you’re not afraid of me? I may go,” he used a spooky voice at the next word, lifting his hands and shaking them at his friend, “Maaaaaddddd…. Sure you want to risk it?”

Jack just smiled and nodded his head at Edgar.

“Frankly, I’m more concerned with him. You are a big push over my – “

“Don’t!” Ryan threw up a stern hand, stilling jacks words, morphing his hand into a pointing finger, speaking low and firm, “If we travel, then you and I are good friends and that’s it. I’d rather leave the rest behind me.”

“But Ry- “

“No Jack! We’re nobodies from the tribes from now on, just traveling to see the world.” Jack took in the seriousness on Ryan’s face and nodded, letting his arms fall and looked up at the moon, just past its wax, beginning to wan.

“If that’s what you want Ryan, then sure.”

 

Michael ducked the fireball aimed at his head, seizing it as he turned, firing it back at his opponent. As they deflected the hit, dispelling the flame, he lunged forward, hitting face with a fist and earning himself a disqualification.

“No contact Jones! What’s so hard to understand about that?!” his instructor yelled, beyond irritation at this point as he helped Michaels opponent to his feet.

“It’s a stupid rule is what’s hard to understand. If an enemy is coming at us, it’s not going to be with a fucking gentleman’s agreement to stick to bending. They’re going to be out to fucking kill and so will I!”

His instructor groaned, shooing the other students aside to address the hot headed of the academy meant for hot headed individuals.

“This is not a combat lesson so much as it is a bending one Jones and you know this! Your mother- “

“Oh, fuck you, don’t bring my mother into this.”

“Do not disrespect me! I am your instructor and you will- “Michael waved a hand and turned on his heel, behind him the instructor spluttering and watching in disbelief as Michael exited the most prestigious of all the fire nations academy’s.

As he exited it was to find Ray there leaning against the wall, the beggar boy more smartly dressed since becoming friends with the general’s son. He leapt up, Michael rolling his eyes as Ray fell into step beside him, all his worldly possessions already on his person. His back pack, his bow and his quiver.

“So, good day? Kinda an early finish huh?” Ray asked mildly, Michael snorting and throwing his hands about as he spoke, gesturing almost violently, fire flickering around his fingertips so his friend fell back slightly.

“This is ridiculous! I learn _nothing_ here! Just the same repetitive fucking shit over and over again. I can feel there’s more to my bending then this Ray, then being another fucking cog in the shiny machine!” Ray snorted at that, nodding his head.

“Yeah sure, you can join the rest of us working class in the factories.” He pointed out then flinched when Michael stopped, turning around and grabbing Rays collar, yanking the boy closer.

“No! There’s more damn it! There’s got to be! There used to be fucking _benders!_ Princess azula who danced with lightening! Fucking lightening Ray! Emperor zuko Can't hog it for himself!”

“we do use lightening Michael. Again, I direct your attention to the fac-“

“Not as a stupid way to power machines Ray. As a fucking weapon, like it was meant to be used!” Michael let him go with a disgusted grunt and started stalking down the street again. Ray paused, considering before he ran after the lad.

“Michael, who do you think you’re going to fight? We’re at peace remember? There are no battles anymore.” Michael laughed hollowly, turning towards his own large mansion.

“Not right now there isn’t but just look at our history Ray.” His face hardened and Ray gulped to look at it, “There’s going to be another war ray, I can feel it. I’m going to be ready for it.” He stopped by the gates to his property, putting a hand on his friend’s chest, looking intense into his face.

“Are you?”

 

“And presenting our challenger ladies and gentleman! The small bender with the big hit! LITTLE JAY!!”

The champion laughed at the sight of the short and stout man stepping into the ring. He was a giant of man, standing over six foot easily and the muscles to match. The man walking forward didn’t even reach the champions shoulders, the top of his hair a shocking green and his face sporting a cheeky grin.

“Please! This isn’t a challenger! It’s a little Elephant rat!” He laughed and Little Jay grinned wider, smashing his fists together then moving into a solid stance.

“Oh buddy, you got no idea.” He called back. The bell rung and immediately the champion was slammed by a pillar of earth, sending him back to fall against the ground. Before he had fully settled he was launched again, straight at his opponent who threw his arms out to either side, rock coming up and coating fists with the element, slamming fists into stomach.

When the champion feet hit floor again, he coated his own legs, locking him in place, making himself an immovable object for the Challenger who was approaching cautiously, never dropping his solid stance. The aptly named, Lil’J duck and wove under the projectiles that the champion now sent his way, punching through some, kicking through others. The champion did all he could to shift Lil’J back, turning the arena into a localised earthquake, sending projectiles and thrusting clouts of earth and stone all to no avail.

Where ever Lil’J stepped, the earth calmed, the projectiles couldn’t touch him and the pillars were deflected. Lil’J came on, making it to in front of the bigger man and with a thrust, pushed the stone wrapped legs out from under him, wrestling the bent earth into his own control bringing the giant down. The champion threw his own hands out, landing in a kneel, coating his arms in stone in preparation to throw them upwards.

He looked up to aim his throw only to see Lil’J had his foot high up in the air, almost straight vertically.

“Good night you animal.” He chuckled and brought his heel down against forehead, driving the champion into the ground with an axe kick.

There was silence for a moment then the cheer went up, people celebrating the underdog who had just won the championship for his city. As he was handed the belt, taken off the unconscious previous champions waist, the giant man being carted away, the commentator thrust his face into Lil’J.

“Against all odds, you have won the intercity champion ship! What are you going to do next?!”

“Next? I’m heading to Omashu to kick some ass there!”

“Last call!”  
“Well fuck, guess that means I’m moving on…” Geoff grumbled and got up, walking on unsteady legs out into the night.


	2. Swamp and a road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is determined to learn from Geoff  
> Jeremy finds some trouble as he travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, like i said before, cannon to the show is a bit tricky, only really solid cannon is the hundred year war end and most of what comes after. Like i said, not familiar with Korra enough to accurately do that, but air benders have been restored, roughly eleven years ago, putting Gavin at roughly twenty years of age. and Geoff obviously a bit older then him, in his late twenties, early thirties.

Geoff groaned, his head throbbing as he swam back to consciousness. He was laid out flat on his low build bunk, the reeds making his bare skin itch. He blinked blearily, feeling like sand was caught under his eyes. As always, his arms caught his attention, long blue tattoos running down to his hands were on the back of his palm they ended in a split, some jagged lines that went over each finger.

He groaned again, reminded all over for his reason for drinking, that got him to sit up, reaching for his simple briefs and the swamp reed loin cloth that went over it. He picked up his swamp leaf hat and placed it over his head, the hair he had grown in not enough to cover the bolt tattoo that went down his forehead. Similar tattoos to his arms graced his legs and down his spine ran a solid blue line. He covered them as best he could with the green wrapping that went from his wrists to his elbows and his ankles to his knees.

As he exited his hut in preparation for the day, he shouted out with pain as a high-pitched squeal greeted him.

“YOUR AWAKE!” Gavin enthused, the young air bender stripped down to the waist, wearing only yellow short pants and his sandals. He had cooked breakfast, various vegetation from around Geoff’s isolated swamp hut.

“oh good… your still here.” Geoff sighed out sarcastically, like he had every morning since Gavin had found him. Like every other morning, Gavin answered with an enthusiasm that made the old drunks head hurt.

“Of course Geoff! I wouldn’t abandon my Master after all.” Gavin smiled at him as Geoff groaned again, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. He breathed out counting slowly then came to the fire, discarding the burnt or the poisonous items.

“I’m nobodies master kid.” Geoff said, biting into a plant that looked safe enough, the flavour earthy but good. He had also divided the breakfast in two, giving Gavin a share even as the younger man said he’d already eaten.

“So what lesson are we having today Master?” Gavin asked, kneeling with his hands on his knee’s always the excitable puppy. Geoff swallowed his mouthful, gesturing at the air bender with his food.

“Again, I’m not your master. There are no lessons here kiddo, so you should just clear off.” He was ignored, Gavin starting in on musing about the life cycle of the catagator. He had spotted some the other day, Geoff interceding just in time before the silly boy got his curious face bit clean off. Ever since then Gavin was debating the effects of being an aggressive creature in an aggressive ecosystem.

“Then they’re not really aggressive you see? It’s just our perspective, since we came from much more peaceful ecosystems. What you being from the air temple and all.” Gavin was always fishing for information on Geoff, never getting a straight answer or and admittance. Today was no difference, Geoff getting up and kicking the leftovers into the fire before putting it out with the mud kept on hand just for the occasion.

“Never said I was from an air temple kid.”

“Aha! You’re not denying it either!” Gavin accused with a finger and Geoff smirked, rolling his eyes and starting to walk over to his canoe. He waved a hand over his shoulder scoffing.

“Yeah, believe what you want gavver’s, it doesn’t matter to me.” He got in and pushed off from the bank without the bender, knowing that would do nothing to stop Gavin from following. Sure enough there was a burst of wind at the bank then Gavin was floating himself down into the boat in front of Geoff.

“You know kid, I chose a Skiff instead of a raft, because there’s less space for visitors.” He said pointedly, Gavin shrugging and taking up an oar, used to Geoff’s less then subtle hints. Together they paddled, Gavin keeping up a constant stream of nonsense talk, Geoff interjecting only rarely.

“Gavin, quiet down would ya for five minutes. Listen.” Geoff shut up the air bender, pulling his oar free, gesturing for Gavin to do the same. Gavin did so and joined Geoff, looking around and listening intently. Geoff started to crane his head, looking into the branches and leaning forward to speak softly.

“What do you hear?” he asked, his eyes still wandering over the canopy. Gavin shrugged, his voice slightly louder but softening as Geoff gestured to him to lower it.

“Nothing. Just the water bugs chirping I guess.” Gavin supplied, trailing of as Geoff nodded slowly and pointed up with a hand, the other tightening on his oar.

“No birds, nothing from above. Many predators take advantage of the fact no one looks up gavver’s. So start looking up.” Gavin did and saw what Geoff had spotted earlier. A wolfizard that was eyeing them and snaking along the branch. Gavin opened his mouth the beginning of a shout coming to his lips but Geoff lunged forward, slapping a hand over it.

“Shut up idiot! It’s debating whether we’re worth the trouble of attacking. Now, you wanted a lesson huh? Fine, here’s a fucking lesson. See the branch it’s on? See where it connects to the canopy? You need to use an air slice to cut through it.” Geoff told him, his eyes locked with the creature as they floated on the current towards it. When they were under it, it would attack.

Gavin mouthed against his hand, sounding suspiciously like objections. Understanding Gavin’s vegetarian lifestyle, Geoff rolled his eyes.

“It will be fine. It’ll just get a dunking and be too wet to bother about a dinner.”

Another objection then Geoff felt tongue on his palm, taking his hand back and shaking it in disgust. Gavin wiped his own face and glared at him.

“I can’t do an air slice stupid, that’s bloody mastery level. You do it.” He said to Geoff firmly, gesturing with an arm at the creature, the boat only getting closer. Geoff shook his head and pointed up.

“You wanted lessons, you do it.”

“You!”

“YOU!”

“ _YOU_!

“GAVIN!” during their argument, they had made it under the branch and the Wolfizard dropped, it’s claws out and fangs Bared. Gavin threw up his hands instinctively, using an air blast deflecting the creature away from him and into the water a few metres away. It struggled to the surface whining and yowling, hurriedly grasping onto tree roots and scurrying up the trunk to disappear into the canopy.

After a moment, the birds begun to sing once more and Geoff begun to laugh. He bent over as Gavin panted, panic still on his features and his hands still raised. The older man hugged his stomach, roaring his laughter, tears coming to his eyes as the bender slowly dropped his hands, frowning at the man he called master.

“Wot is so bloody funny?! That near ripped my head off!”

“Oh your face! Oh you wet yourself didn’t you? Oh that was amazing! Best thing I’ve seen since you turned up!” Geoff ranted in a high-pitched voice, wiping tears from his eyes as Gavin got more and more offended.

“It’s not funny Geoff! I could have died!” Geoff waved the worry off, dying down into sniggers and taking up his oar again.

“You’re fine. You sent it flying and it’s going to live to tell the tale. So double thumbs up for the peacefully bender huh?” He did so, laughing again as Gavin sulked.

“I’m a sodding air bender! And you are too. Spiritualism and all that crap remember?” Gavin defended his choice as Geoff snorted, propelling them along once more.

“Assumptions, make an ass out of you and me gavver’s. Mostly you though.”

“Your tattoos though Geoff, don’t deny they are air bending ones.” Gavin always came back to the tattoo’s, Geoff shrugging as he always did and falling silent. He wouldn’t deny or confirm anything ever. He simply lived his life and if Gavin had slotted himself into it, he could just sort what that meant all by himself.

They reached Geoff’s destination, a slightly raised earthy floor amongst the flooded tree’s. There he parked his canoe, driving the front onto the shore and jumping out in the shallows. He walked forward and grabbed the front of the boat, pulling it higher, task made easier when Gavin propelled himself out of the boat and up into the tree’s, settling himself on a branch, long legs kicking as he looked down on Geoff.

Geoff, once his boat was secured, reached in and pulled out a side bag that he threw over his shoulder, the bulk of it at his back and a wooden tool, shaped like a small sickle. Gavin watched as Geoff approached a solid tree and placed his palms against the trunk, standing quiet for a moment before he spoke softly to it, just out of ear range of Gavin.

“It’s a tree Geoff!” Gavin called down helpfully, knocking a fist against the branch he was perched on, “It can’t hear you.”

“Respect gavver’s! It ain’t about the words, it’s about the respect.” Geoff called back, Gavin rolling his eyes. Gavin was seeking a teacher, someone who could help him access the full range of his abilities. It would figure the teacher he finds is an old drunkard who lived in the swamp and refused to use his powers. If it wasn’t for the tattoo’s or the wind glider tucked away in Geoff’s hut where the drunk thought it was secret, Gavin would have been discouraged.

As it was, the small things he did learn from Geoff just made him more determined for the man to take him as an apprentice.

Geoff tucked his sickle tool into his skirt band, kicked off his shoes and using his fingers and toes to find grip, started to climb up the tree. Gavin used his air bending to get to his feet on the small branch, running down the line of it, jumping from branch to branch until he was in the tree Geoff was scaling, right next to the fruit he was coming to harvest.

Gavin put a hand on the trunk and leant over the edge of the branch slightly so he could see Geoff.

“Wouldn’t it be easier just to use your bending?” He called down and Geoff shook his head, panting slightly as he worked his way up the slow way.

“You use your bending too selfishly. It’s a gift to the peoples of this world and you squander it by flipping about on your damn buggy ball or whatever the fuck.”

“Air scooter. Avatar Aang showed it to His son and he taught it to his children and the air acolytes.” Gavin explained irritated that Geoff would not know that. If Geoff had received his master Tattoo’s, then he must have spent his time in the air temples under one of the masters there at some point during the past decade since the return of the air benders.

“Whatever.” Geoff grunted as he made it to Gavin’s branch, throwing and arm over the wood and pulling himself up, “No, no, don’t help me or anything. I got it.” He grumbled near Gavin’s feet, the lad crossing his ankles and grabbing a fruit, pulling it free of the bunch and biting into it.

“Ok, if you insist.” He said smugly, Geoff glaring at him then throwing a leg over, finally sitting with one leg either side of the branch. His frown turned to a smile when Gavin squawked out undignified and threw up hands, beating away the frogsquirrels that leapt on him for stealing their food. He fell from the branch, only catching himself with an air cushion, the animals dispensing back up to where Geoff was still laughing, holding onto the tree so he didn’t join the young bender on the ground.

“I take it back! That! That is the funniest thing I’ve seen! _EVER!_ ” Geoff crowed, cackling manically until the branch started to fill with Frogsquirrels, directing their croaks at him. He sat up and Gavin smiled, awaiting the jump Geoff was about to get. He was disappointed however as Geoff raised his hands, still chuckling, and slowly put his hand in his bag, bringing out a handful of berries he had gathered from elsewhere in the swamp. He lay them on the branch and the Frog-squirrels devoured them with long tongues snapping out and bring the berries to their faces.

With cheeks full, they croaked at him once more then disappeared back into their home. As Geoff got to his feet, carefully moving forward, Gavin folded his arms and glared up at him.

“Why the hell did they attack me for then?” He called up, watching as Geoff pulled out the tool, separating the bunch of fruit from the rest, disposing of any bruised or slightly rotten one’s, putting the good ones into his bag.

“Respect gavver’s. I told you. Respect.”

Gavin huffed out, the wind billowing strongly from his lips, then he threw up his hands. He stalked over to the tree, and with a spin, launched himself up once more. He landed gracefully on one foot behind Geoff. He put his other foot down and when Geoff turned, tucking his tool into his belt, he found Gavin standing bowed, with his fists together and head down, his hair falling into his face but his eyes clearly closed beneath his fringe.

“Please Master Geoff. Please teach me. Please teach me how to Bend.” Gavin begged as he had not yet. Geoff sighed and brushed his hat off his head to run a hand through his hair, softening around the kid.

“Look, Gav…I can’t teach you what you want to know.” He held up a hand when Gavin looked up, his eyes tearing up, continuing to speak, “No wait, gimme a second… I made a promise. That promise is what is stopping me from using my bending. Yes, yes, I can bend, oh my god you finally got an answer I know.” Geoff spoke sarcastically as he watched Gavin’s face light up, the air bender trying to wipe the smile from his face, this being the most open Geoff had ever been.

“What I can do, is show you other things. If you are quiet, still and calm…You might learn something.” Geoff concluded, folding his arms, tilting his head at Gavin who straightened slightly but kept his eyes down respectively.

“I will be honoured if you could teach me anything, you can…Master…” Gavin glanced up to see Geoff smiling evilly at him.

“Good. Then some ground rules. Really just two.” He held up a finger by his elbow, “Number one; You shut your gob when I tell you too and you listen when I say so.” Gavin nodded, his hands falling to his sides and a smile spreading once more as Geoff raised a second finger, “Number two; from this moment on, absolutely no bending unless it is to protect yourself or others.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped.

“Wot? Y-You can’t be serious.”

“Serious as dicks dude. Now come on, keep up!” Geoff shrugged and with another smile, got down onto the branch then wiggled back over, starting to scale down the tree trunk. To Gavin’s credit, after a few minutes he did try to follow. Unfortunately, he slipped and went screaming by Geoff, catching himself just in time with an air pillow once more.

“no bending!” Geoff called down smugly as Gavin settled into the mud, looking back up with disgust.

“That was saving my life!”

“It was saving your dignity!”

Gavin, felt he was going to regret this as Geoff sat in the boat and made Gavin push it back into the river, alone and without his bending.

 

Jeremy was traveling with some pretty interesting company. Traveling nomads that he had meet on the road from Gao ling too Omashu, their number four, five with the earth bender. In return for good cheer, music and the sharing of little food, Jeremy offered them his protection as far as the Foggy swamp, where the nomads planned to turn and follow the border. Jeremy planned to head straight through.

“Your game eh, to want to go through the swamps.” Said a man who played the lute, A boyishly handsome young man by the name of Miles. His friend, who played the pipes backed him up, nodding wisely and grinning at Jeremy.

“Spirits walk the fog there.”

“Not to mention those who we thought were gone, and yet speak to us in the dim.”

“Mile’s, Kerry, leave the boy alone. Stop telling ghost stories.” Their leader pulled the two young men into line, Kerry winking at Jeremy before he lifted his pipes to his lips and started to play, the shorter and playfully inclined man spinning away to dance with the girl Yssa as Miles begun to strum his lute.

Their leader, a solid man named Gray, pushed his drums to sit behind him, throwing an arm over Jeremys shoulder and pulling him ahead of the dancing relaxed group as they made their slow way down the road.

“Don’t mind them. They like to tell stories those two. Tell me, why do you wish to go through the swamps? You’ve been good company, you are welcome too continue with us as long as you wish.

“He could sing Gray! Man, can carry a tune!” Miles yelled out then burst into song, a small ditty about a hamster-Roo that couldn’t catch a break. Jeremy grinned over Grays shoulder at them but was drawn back to conversation with the leader as they wandered further.

“Miles is an idiot, but he is right. You can sing with us if you wish. We could use a solid dependable earth bender such as yourself.” Jeremy flushed but shook his head, reaching up and grabbing a pack strap.

“I’m sorry Gray. I’ve enjoyed the past two days traveling with you, but when we do hit the swamp this afternoon, I’m afraid I must continue on. I need to get to Omashu.” A little of his urgency made it into his voice and Gray gave him a searching look.

“Jay, what is it you are searching for? What is it you think you’ll find in the city?”

Jeremy looked out at the horizon his thoughts turning inwards, his hand tightening on his strap as he thought about what he was looking for.

“Family.” He said simply, looking up at Gray when he chuckled. He stopped them and turned the bender to look back at the slow-moving group, prancing and singing down the road. Gray raised a brow, at Jeremy, smiling at his group with affection.

“Are you sure you don’t wish to join _my_ family?”

Jeremy was about to answer when he caught movement in the tree’s framing the road. He dropped his pack, shouting a warning as he ran back towards the nomads.

“BANDITS!” He screamed, the music stilling as the defenceless travellers looked around in horror. As Jeremy ran, Gray on his heels, he thrusts his palms down, then up clenching them into fists, bending walls of solid earth up on either side of the group, a volley of arrows hitting earth instead of flesh.

Ambush now useless, the cry went up from the tree’s and men and women jumped down into the road, brandishing weapons. Miles had brought his lute up, using the precious instrument as a weapon, standing over Yssa, Kerry having thrown himself over her, protecting her with his body.

They were outnumbered, two to one, but Jeremy tipped the odds, sending one of the earth walls he had brought up at three of the Bandits, only one dodging out of the way. He made it back, just as miles was forced to swipe his weaponised instrument at a bandit who had come forth with a sword, making the man hop back with a laugh.

“Give us your money, honey!” shouted one, another grinning down at Yssa, licking his lips.

“And your honey too.” He added to laughs from his companions, even the two women of the group joining in. They encircled the group, some still with bows, others holding swords, knives and one a staff. Jeremy had his fists raised and he saw Gray in his peripherals do the same.

“We are nomads! We have nothing to give! As you can see, we can defend ourselves!” Gray called, useless as another titter of laughter broke out.

“You have things we can sell, food we can eat. Bodies we can use.” Jeremy frowned anger boiling in his gut, bubbling over when one winked not just a Yssa but Kerry as well. He didn’t attack yet, heeding the warning look Gray gave. He did mark the lewd one in his mind’s eye however.

“Please, you are welcome to everything we own. Just leave my sons and daughters be!” Gray tried again, recognising they were outnumbered and even with Jeremy here, there was every chance they could be hurt during the fight.

“Please, good looking. These ain’t your kids unless you started real young.” Said a woman, eyeing Gray like meat, her staff over her shoulder and her body loose and confident. Jeremy noted her stance and recognised she would be a good fighter.

“And with a few different women!” another crowed starting the laughter once more, making Jeremy grind his teeth. He wanted to hurt these leeches of society so badly.

“The way I see it, you have one bender, versus all of us… Honey, just surrender, let things happen as they will and when were done, we’ll let you go.” The staff holding women simpered sweetly, Gray shaking his head.

“I will never let you touch my family!” he spat and surprised both the Bandits and Jeremy when he swung his drum around and it split in two, becoming two weights on either end of a chain that the older man swung expertly around his body then one end at the staff holding women’s face, connecting and hearing nose crunch as she reeled back crying out in pain.

Jeremy took that as permission to go, bringing his palms up fingers down, breathing deep and true, feeling the earth beneath his feet. As the bandits sprung forward he brought up earth to meet them in a rounded wave, pushing it out and tripping them up. From the same push forwards, he swept his arms to the side, one foot following the sweeping movement.

“Duck!” he shouted at Mile’s, Kerry and Yssa, throwing a thick dome of earth over their heads, protecting them from attack, careful to leave a hole in the top for air. In doing so, he sacrificed his own defence, yelling out when he felt a sword dig into shoulder. He pushed his heel back, sliding the offending bandits footing away from them, the sword pulling out of his shoulder.

“That hurt you slut!”

He spun, one arm now useless, but he kicked out, and levitated stones to launch with one hand, fighting four men and one woman. Behind the dome of earth, he heard Gray fighting the remaining three, but Jeremy was unable to look, focused on his own battle.

His shoulder was screaming at him and pain was fogging his mind. He channelled earth up his legs, locking him in place and stopped his offensive attacks. With his working arm, he coated it in an earth gauntlet the proceeded to let his enemies come to him. He blocked their attacks, sword skidding off stone and with a pained roar he forced his other arm up, bending the earth under their feet to send them soaring away from him. He managed to get two with his earth pillar, the others spreading out.

“Sure you guys don’t want to just leave now?” He panted but saw they were adamant. He was forced to twist his feet, altering his stance and stomping one foot up then down as he thrust his earth gauntlet hand at a bandit. The gauntlet struck true, coming off his arm and knocking one unconscious. The foot he had stomped sent a ripple of earth, knocking the other bandit from her feet, Jeremy throwing his hand over her body, coating it in earth and sinking her down, leaving just her cursing head exposed.

“Take a breather sweetheart.” He quipped, smiling despite his pain. Then the earth called to him, a warning reverberating up his legs. He ducked, a sword swinging by his head, falling to his knee and bringing a fist up into stomach. He pushed himself upwards, raising the earth under his feet, driving more strength into his hit, sending the last of his foes flying into a tree, sword flying from fingers and falling to knee’s. When the bandit made to get up, Jeremy thrust his hand out in a grabbing motion then twisted it, pulling it back in. The earth around the man whirled like a pool of water, spiralling the bandit’s lower half into the ground.

“Time out asshole…” he breathed hard looking away from his captured enemy in time to see Gray lay out the last of his bandits, his weapon coming to a still in his hands. He was panting, bleeding from some kind of hit to his face, but mostly unhurt. Grays eyes met Jeremy’s and Gray straightened over the unconscious bodies of his attackers, concern for the bender clear.

Jeremy felt blood leaking down his arm and his vision was doubled. With the last of his energy, he freed Grays family from the protective bubble he had placed them in.

“I didn’t know you could fight Gray.” Jeremy said mildly as the world tipped sideways and into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and gavin are so fun together and jeremy and gray are kick ass, that is all ;)


	3. In the fire nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and ray deal with Michaels mother  
> Edgar and Jack need to deal with Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres a huge bitch ahead FYI homophobic asshole and some pain to our charaters... Yeah three chapters that's how long it took to get dark... but don't worry theirs Ryan being adorable and a funny little cat-otter to cheer you up!   
> Enjoy!

Michael sat on one end of his dining table, his mother the other. General Jones was not one for idle chit-chat, the moment dinner had been served by their servants, she glared down the table at her son.

“The academy told me you walked out today.” She challenged him to answer with her tone and Michael carefully took a sip of his soup before answering.

“Yeah I did. The lessons are fucking useless so I didn’t see the point of staying.” He said mildly. He was blown back when the table flipped out of the way, his mother having blasted it from between them. Michael hit the ground and scrambled up to a sit as his mother stalked towards him, her eye’s blazing and her fists covered in angry flames.

“You continue to embarrass me! Embarrass the family name! What did you do this afternoon that wasn’t so useless? That Beggar boy perhaps?!” Michael tried to get to his feet but his mother smashed a fist towards him, the fireball catching him in stomach and launching him across and into the wall. Michael used the wall to get up, catching the next fireball in a fist and extinguishing it.

“Good! If the academy is as useless as you say, then let’s see how well you do!” His mother attacked him again, Michael leaping to the side, rolling and coming to his feet, a rapid three punches sending fireballs at his mother. She easily dispelled them, slamming her foot forward, lifting a hand and making an oh around her mouth, fire shooting out like dragon breath.

Michael twisted his feet, his arms windmilling in front of him to redirect the smouldering hot fire either side of him. He was so busy trying to avoid being roasted, he didn’t notice that his mother had shifted forward and appeared in the flames, two fingers crackling with lighting that she hit her son in the stomach with. Michael jerked, his entire body spasming, his jaw locking and pained grunts being forced from his mouth.

She shifted back and Michael hit the floor on his knee’s then to hands, panting and shuddering.

“The only useless thing here. Is you my son.” His mother said coldly, clapping her hands loudly, Michael hearing the door open. He could barely lift his head from where he was trying to recover, but he managed when he heard a familiar voice.

“Get your hands off the merchandise! Hey! This jacket cost me a night’s worth of food so ease up my man!” Ray was mouthing off, manhandled by two of General Jones servants. Michael looked from Ray to his mother then back again.

“M-mother…” he tried to speak but his muscles were still quivering. His mother ignored him anyway looking to Ray and folding her arms. Ray had now caught sight of Michael, yanking his arms against the strength of the men holding him.

“Hey! What the fuck did you do to him? Michael! You ok man?”

“Silence commoner!” Michaels mother ordered and Ray glared at her.

“Common my ass lady! You can’t just go kidnapping people off the street! Or kicking you own kid’s ass either!” General jones looked down at Michael with a sneer, the younger fire bender only having concern for his friend, not liking this development. This wasn’t the first time his mother had beaten him, but it was the first bending battle she had with him and certainly the first he’d seen with lightning. _Lightening!_ Michael tore his mind away from that thought, wondering what the unfeeling and angry general would do.

“That boy has a mouth to rival yours my son. Perhaps a lesson is in order for you both. Strip the top.” She ordered and Ray tried fighting but was knocked about by hard hands and fists as his jacket and top was wrestled from him. Michael managed to get up on one foot, resting and arm on a knee as he attempted to get fully vertical.

“Mother no! s-stop this!” he ground out, his mother grabbing his hair and pulling him up to his feet then shoving him against the wall, a blade of fire in her hands and near his face.

“You watch Michael and know the price for your tomfoolery. Not only do you shame me at the academy, you shame me with the unnatural relationship you share with this boy!”

The blood left Michaels face and he looked to Ray who looked equally horrified, his bare arms being held by cruelly hard hands. They had been so careful not to get caught. How? How did she know?

“If you desire wrongly, then I shall make him undesirable to you.” The general smiled cruelly, smacking Michaels head back against the wall, hard enough that an audible crack was heard, so he was dazed and leaving him to collapse again. From the floor, Michael tried to focus as the dagger in his mother’s hand turned to a whip and she got her servants to spin Ray around.

“You can’t do this! NO! I’ll tell the Fire lord! You can’t do this!”

“Like anyone would let street trash such as yourself anywhere near the illustrious Fire lord.”

Michael shook his head, lifting a hand too weak to get up and stop what was about to happen. The whip came up and came down again on Rays exposed back, his screams cutting into Michaels brain. Ray writhed but he was held tight and the General was merciless, long burns covering the slighter teens back all over.

Ray lost consciousness before Michael did, blood leaking from Michaels head.

 

“We’re lost! I told you to let me read the map.” Ryan ignored Jacks objections, turning the map over in his hands and squinting, trying to see in the dim light. The two were dressed in fire nation clothing, Ryan sporting a faded red with black trim tank shirt while Jack was dressed with short sleeves in the same colouring. They both wore lose baggy pants and sandals, their backpacks with their top bedrolls were around their shoulders, Edgar asleep inside Ryan’s Bedroll.

“We are not lost. We are temporarily misplaced.” Ryan corrected and paused by a street corner, nearer to a torch that was burning.

“temporarily misplaced?” Jack repeated sarcastically.

“Temporarily misplaced.” Ryan confirmed with a sniff, “We know we’re in the fire nation, don’t we? So therefore, we aren’t lost. We just don’t know where the temple is.”

“I’ll settle for a place to stay at this point.” Jack grumbled, echoed by his stomach. Ryan made a noise of discovery and pointed down a street. Jack looked down it as well, this street had larger houses and gates of iron in front of them. He didn’t think that would be the temple way.

“Ryan, that looks like upper-class central. Not somewhere we want to be.” Jack said warningly but Ryan waved him off, rolling the map and sticking it through his belt.

“Nonsense Jack. Like anyone would recognise Me here. That, and it’s like past midnight. Everyone’s asleep. That’s the point of traveling at night, isn’t it? We ducked those bounty hunters in Hirashu, they think we’re still in earth kingdom. No one knows who we are.” Jack shook his head but had no choice but to follow as Ryan started down the street, his hands in his pockets. They admired the buildings as they passed, looking up at roofs so tall, so different from their Icey home.

Jack grabbed Ryan’s shoulder and threw the slightly younger man behind himself, uncapping the water bag at his hip with the other hand when they heard a rustle from the bushes near a mansions gate. Ryan likewise uncapped his water bladder, both men prepared to defend themselves from whatever was about to leap out from the bushes.

Except nothing leapt. Just a pained whimper and a hand grasping the ground, a hand fall of dirt in red tinged fingers. Ryan knew there was no stopping Jack so he sighed as his companion rushed forward, helping a teen from the bushes where it seemed he had been dumped. Ryan’s breath caught when they saw his back, open deep burns crisscrossing over flesh, bleeding and weeping clear liquid, the flesh red yellow and bubbled.

“What the fuck?” Jack gasped but the teen was grabbing his wrist now, long thin fingers bruising tight, looking at him, blinking and squinting up at him.

“M-Michael…She ha-has…h-him…” The teen muttered in an agonized voice, Jack gesturing with his free hand to Ryan to come closer.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked him but the teen didn’t answer, falling unconscious. Ryan knew it was useless but he felt the need to say something when Jack pulled water from his bag and coated his hands, the water glowing blue as Jack placed them against the boys back, the face flinching then relaxing.

“Ah Jack? Kinda exposed here buddy. I don’t know if the glow hands are a good idea.”

“I have to at least stop the bleeding before we can move him.”

Ryan groaned and knelt down beside Jack who was concentrating on his art.

“Jack, we can’t move him. We’re wanted men remember? Besides where are we going to take him? He’s been fire whipped, for all we know he deserved it.”

Jack frowned, not looking up at his friend, focused mostly on coaxing the body to heal, his chi at one with the water.

“Correction. _You_ are a wanted man. And we take him with us just until I can finish whatever I can do for him. As for deserving to be whipped, well, you deserved your banishment and I’m still sticking around. Maybe you can dig up the same compassion huh?”

“I made a mistake.”

“Maybe he did too.”

Jack had him there, Ryan looking away and biting his lip, frustration welling up. He took a few breaths and calmed himself, looking back, his eyes softer as he watched Jack work.

“OK, fine. Do what you can, then we’ll take him with us to the temple. But we’re leaving him there Jack, I swear, it’s the monk’s problem once we’re there.” Jack didn’t see fit to answer that, knowing he’d do no such thing, but now was not the time to argue. His honour would have been torn had Ryan decided to walk away. It was his duty as a healer to help this lad, but he had sworn an oath to stay with Ryan.

As Jack did his best to heal, Ryan got up and looked about, the darkest part of the night already having slid by them. The moon was waxing and he looked up at it for a moment before he wandered closer to the gates the boy had been dumped near. If he had been a betting man, he’d say that was where the teen had been attacked, then discarded like yesterday’s garbage. Ryan grasped the bars to the grounds, glaring up at the mansion.

Ryan knew what it was like to be cast aside.

“Edgar! Wake up buddy. I need you.” Ryan said aloud but there was no movement from the bedroll. He let go of the fence, undoing the straps to his bag and pulling it in front of him, sticking a hand into the bedroll to tap at the Cat-Otters head.

“Wake up lazy. Time to earn your keep.” He muttered, then pulled his hand back with a yelp when Edgar bit him. Edgar wiggled forward, his face unimpressed at being woken by his master.

“Cheeky shit. What did I tell you about biting me?” Ryan glared at his animal companion who yawned pointedly, little fangs sharp and pointed.

“Ok, I get it. But I need your help. Please? There’s a fresh fish in it for you?” At the mention of fish, Edgar quickly wiggled out and atop the pack, standing on his hind legs, paws on his chest and head tilted awaiting orders. Ryan smiled at him and with his nipped finger, scratched under the cat-otters chin.

“Good boy. Ok, see that house? I need to know who lives there. Think you can do that for me? Maybe something with a name and address on it? Or a picture? Something so I can identify the inhabitants.” Edgar looked to the mansion then back to his master, chittering then running up Ryan’s arm to purr, pressing cheek to cheek.

“Yes Edgar, fish whenever we stop next. Big ones.” Edgar purred harder then ran down Ryan’s body, little claws digging in until he hit the ground and entered the grounds, quickly being lost to darkness. As Ryan watched him go, Jack called to him softly.

“He’s ready to move.”

Ryan nodded, looking for a moment longer than putting his pack back on. Edgar would follow the scent back to him. Edgar always found him again. He just hoped it was with something useful, not a spoon or something like that.

 

Edgar reached the house, the majority of the lights were off. He headed to one of the few windows that were lit and open, tempting smells wafting out. He knew light meant humans, and humans meant a greater chance of finding something to please his master.

The little creature used its claws to climb up to the window sill, little head peeping over to look in. Edgars mouth watered as he took in the best room Humans ever invented. The kitchen. Fires were burning and humans wandered about, cleaning up for the day. Edgars eyes caught on some meat drying over a fire and thoughts of Masters orders faded.

“It was horrible hearing him scream from down here. It’s bad enough when she goes after master Michael. Now she’s attacking street boys?” one of the females was complaining to her fellow who shushed her. Edgar swarmed over the window sill, falling behind a preparation bench, curling around a basket full of vegetables.

“Street boys who have been sleeping with the young master.” The second female confided to the shocked gasp of her companion. Edgar wasn’t interested in the mating habits of humans, waiting until a male had walked by, his arms full of pots before he travelled quickly across the floor to hid himself in a container.

“No wonder the General is so livid.”

“Hey, shush up there! Think she’ll be any kinder to us if she heard you two gossiping?” the male, now his arms were empty, had walked over to join the two females. Edgar saw their legs gathered and jumped out from his spot, scuttling over to the fire. The heat made his fur stand up on end, he hated how everything here was always so heated. Even the weather outside was a barmy temp.

He’d put up with it for food however, shimming up the pole that sided the fire and reaching out with a paw to snag himself a strip of meat. He promptly stuffed that into his mouth and grabbed the next one.

“A WEASAL-RAT! AHHH!”

He’d been spotted, Edgar looking over to the humans, the shrieking female pointing as the other female and the male snatched up weapons. To avoid the broom head swiping at him, Edgar leapt back down to the floor, hurriedly swallowing the meat in his mouth and stuffing the other piece in before he took off.

He was chased, but Edgar was slight, small and quick, leaving the humans turning over furniture and making a racket downstairs as he went up. He paused at the top of the stairs, curled around a barrister in the dark, letting his heart settle. To sooth himself, he stood on his hind legs and took the meat from his mouth, eating this piece daintily and slowly. That done, he wiped over his face and whiskers, paying extra attention to his snout.

Once clean, he fell back on all fours, back to his mission for his master.

He entered a room with the door slightly askew. A low light burnt in a lantern by a bed where a teen was crying, arms wrapped around his legs and face pressed into his knees. Edgar was all for leaving him be but he saw that the boy had been chained to the bed by a manacle around an ankle.

Edgar remembered how his master had freed him from such an imprisonment, forced to dance for human amusement, the scars on his little body still open and fresh then. Edgar did not like things to not have freedom. Carefully he made his way over to the bed, giving a cautious chitter, trying to attract the human’s attention. Sometimes humans knew where the specific metal that would pop the binds were.

“What the fuck do you want? Come to laugh at the crying bender huh?” The boy looked to Edgar who was tilting his head back and forth, wondering what his chances were that the human might attack. They got higher when the human raised a fist, fire bursting into life around his fingers. Edgar shrieked and jumped back but the fire was gone as quickly as it arrived.

“No, I’m sorry. Please don’t scream like that little guy. I’m sorry, it’s just… Oh god, Ray…” tears were spilling over cheeks again and the juvenile human was sniffling, holding out a hand to Edgar, “I won’t hurt you if you want to come close. I’ve never seen something like you before. Your part cat, the ears and the snout give that away.” Edgar yowled then shifted closer, purring to emphasis the cat part of himself. He hadn’t liked being referred to as a Weasel-rat.

He came closer, with a second glance at the friendly human, jumped up onto the bed, using his claws to pull himself up. When the human tried to touch him however he snarled, all his fur raising up, only his master may stroke him. The human retreated and Edgar gave an approving purr before he slowly came closer, until he could put his paws on the lock around the boy’s ankle. He looked up into the tear stained curious face, chittering his question and tapping the lock.

“My mother… She’s in-fucking-sane. She’s locked me here until morning. Then she says I am to learn obedience under her eye. No more embarrassing the fucking family with my ‘filthy’ habits.” He spoke bitterly, hugging his knee’s again as he looked down at the creature who was tilting its head back and forth, waiting for information it could use, “She killed my friend you know. My one and only friend…” Nope, that wasn’t going to help, so Edgar slashed at the boy’s calf, stopping the tears and having the human jerk back, instinctively raising a hand of fire again as Edgar retreated down the bed, quivering in readiness.

“Oh, you little fucker! That hurt!” the boy cursed at him and Edgar was ready to leave, done with this dense human when the fire died once more, “you wanted me to stop crying? Your right. I got to do something. She fucking killed Ray and I did nothing little guy. _Nothing…_ how could I have just stood by and let her… Fuck me…” the boy turned introspective and Edgar gave him up for a lost cause.

He turned and leapt off the bed, Ignoreing the low cries to come back.

He wandered from room to room, not finding much of use or note. There was a woman asleep on a bed but when he stuck his head in the door, he felt the same predilection of danger as when as a curious cat-otter pup, he had looked into a sea-bear cave. He wisely didn’t investigate this room, choosing the door next to it.

There he found much of what his master was obsessed with. The things his master called ‘paper’. Edgar got up onto a desk, and looked around. His master wanted something special, the more ridiculously the better. So, Edgar chose the rolled-up paper, in a red and yellow ribbon with the bow sealed by wax. He hoped the Master would be pleased.

 

“For fucks sake Ryan! Gimme the fucking map right now!”

“That is no way to talk to your superior.”

“Superior my ass! You told me not to treat you as anything but a friend anyway. So, give me the map fuckface.” They had the injured boy between them, Ryan’s spare jacket draped over his shoulders so as to hide the injury if anyone was to look out at them. They were carrying him with one of his arms over either water benders shoulder. Ryan had been trying to read the map, one handed but now jack grabbed the other end of it, so they could both look down at it.

“Are you kidding me? We’ve been walking in the wrong direction! You’ve had the map upside down the whole damn time!” Jack was furious, Ryan smiling at him guiltily.

“Actually… you have the wr-wrong map…this is be-fore the resto-toration…” A weak voice from their middle companion and Jack was guiding them to the street side, siting the boy down but not letting him lean against the wall with his back. He steadied him with a hand as the fire nation kid weakly put his own hand on jack’s wrist and looked up at him.

“Steady now kiddo. We got ya.” Jack assured him, Ryan standing above the two, watching the street for threats and getting concerned for Edgar. The creature should have found them by now, surely. Unless he’d been distracted, found water or simply curled up for a nap somewhere. Edgar was well trained and incredibly smart, but in the end, he was still an animal.

“Yeah? And whose we?” the boy asked, trying to make his voice strong but failing.

“Well, I’m Jack Pattillo and this is Ryan… Just Ryan.” Jack introduced them, Ryan groaning when Jack narrowly avoided fully naming him. Ray looked between them, squinting at Ryan who was standing further away.

“ok jack Pattillo and Just Ryan… The fuck are you doing with me? I got to say, if your kidnapping me, you’re not going to have a cooperative captive. Or a whole one for that matter…” Rays face became confused as he realised that his back, though aching, was not the agony of before. Had he lost feeling? What had happened? How long had he been out? He started trying to crane his head to look at his back only to see he was wearing a sweet-smelling jacket, a few sizes to big but comfortable.

“Your back? Yeah, we ah… we treated that. I’ve padded it and wrapped it, so that’s why it’s not hurting as much.” Sure enough, Ray looked down to see around his middle were bandaging, rough under his fingers.

“Why?” he breathed, unsure why these two strangers would help him. Michael was the only one who had ever attempted to help Ray out. Ray didn’t often let him but he appreciated the thought. These guys had apparently just stumbled over him and without any explanation or begging on his part, fixed him up.

“Because Jacks a bleeding heart.” Ryan answered at the same moment as Jack giving his answer.

“Because it is the honourable thing to do.”

Ray scoffed at both answers and shook his head, trying to get up only for Jack to easily push him down again.

“Look I got places to be.”

“Not with that back.”

“You don’t know shit man.”

“I know injuries, and I know burns. I also know you can’t help Michael as you are now.” Ryan uncapped his water skin once more when with a strength not any of the three knew that ray had, he smashed a fist into Jacks face, knocking the man’s glasses flying. Jack put a hand up to Ryan, the other feeling around for the spectacles.

“Fuck you man. How the fuck do you know about Michael?! You with the general huh? Well I won’t go as fucking easy this time, I can tell you that for free!” The guy used the wall to crawl up, glaring at the two as Ryan hurriedly handed his friend his glasses and faced off against the injured stranger.

“You said his name when we found you! No need to attack the one guy who apparently gives a shit if you live or die!” Ryan snapped at him, his power coiling in his stomach, but Jack had gotten up now he had his glasses and stepped between them putting up hands as the two glared at each other.

“All right calm down. That goes for you too Ryan! Cool off. I mean it.” Jack and Ryan exchanged hard looks, Ryan looking away first and recapping his water skin as he turned to sulk with his back to them. Once Ryan was dealt with Jack looked to the defensive stranger, noting the colour that had leaked from the light brown skin, near the same shade as his own if slightly darker on the lad.

“We found you hurt pretty bad in a bush in the La-de-da district.”

“La-de-da?”

“The snob street alright? You were messed up and you grabbed me and said something like ‘she’s got Michael’ or ‘Michaels still there’ or something like that.” Ryan looked over his shoulder, speaking up.

“‘Michael; she has him.’” He said knowingly earning another irritated look from his friend and the strangers face to fall. Jack saw that too and took a step closer.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on here. I still don’t even know your name. But it’s clear your mixed up in something and you could use a hand. Whoever this ‘she’ is, I’m assuming she’s the one who did that to you. You can’t go back there just right now. Please… Please just come with us, and let me help you kid.”

“Ray.” The boy said suddenly, “My name is Ray and I’m not a kid. I’m nineteen alright, so stow the kid talk huh? Not much younger then you guys by the look of it.”

“Were in our twenties!”

“Baby twenties maybe…”

So ray joined them and with his guidance they finally made it to the temple. In one of the side gardens open to the public, that’s where they sat down, throwing out their bedrolls and pulling out food rations. Ray told them his story.

He was a street boy and had become friends with Michael after he came across the lad fighting off some assholes who were disparaging his family honour. Ray was handy with a bow so between them they managed to drive them away. Michael had wormed his way into being Rays friend, irritating him into becoming a constant presence in Michaels life.

Ray found himself drawn to the young fire bender, having no fire bending of his own, Ray was fascinated by it. Michael had been teaching him the styles and stance moves but Ray was still learning. Tonight, Ray had been worried for his friend, knowing Michael turned up with bruising or burns that he refused to explain. He had stashed his stuff in a safe spot and had travelled over to Michaels house, with the idea to sneak in like he had done before.

He had been caught and of the whipping itself ray wouldn’t say much beyond it had happened, not mentioning the full reason why, just saying Michael was in trouble for dragging his family name into the mud where Ray lived.

“So, you see, I got to go back for him.” Ray rounded his tale out, a few holes in it but politely ignored by the water benders who were keeping their own full identities secret, Jack even working with his herbs and medicines rather than water, “My life got just infinitely better with him in it, and now he’s in trouble just for being my f-friend.” He stuttered over the word but guessed it was dismissed as discomfort with whatever Jack was doing to his back.

“Edgar! There you are you little devil! About freaking time. Talk about late.” Ryan scolded the little creature who scurried over, a scroll held tightly in its mouth. It got to Ryan’s crossed legs, dropping the scroll into it then standing up, leaning its front paws on one of Ryan’s knee’s and chittering rapidly at him.

“Yeah, yeah, you did good, but I already got the information I needed from Ray here.” The creature looked from its master to ray then back again, chittering and yowling now. Ryan frowned at it and reached for his own half Rations, giving the cat-otter his jerky.

“There you ungrateful little pest. Happy now?” Ryan said but with and affectionate twist of his lips. Edgar took the food and scurried up to curl his lithe body around Ryan’s neck, nibbling at his food, proof to his master that Edgar had eaten at some point.

“Really Ryan you should be nicer to the little monster.” Jack said, loathe to defend or help the thing that continued to terrorize him at every opportunity, but he believed in giving credit where credit was due, “He did do what you asked by the looks of things.”

Jack regretted his words as Edgar locked challenging eyes on him and snarled, He hissed at it and Edgar sat up, affronted, collecting his jerky and traveling down Ryan and into the man’s pack, a grumbling yowl from the depths.

“Ah, anyone want to tell me what that was?” Ray asked, as Ryan picked up the scroll he had been given, breaking the seal.

“That? That was Edgar,” Ryan said unhelpfully, eye’s scanning over words and sighing heavily, “And this is trouble for your friend if I ever saw it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Edgar and Jacks relationship more then i probably should ;)


	4. Air and the spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns just what it means to have Geoff as his teacher  
> The nomads bring Jeremy to the swamp tribe for healing

Geoff stood over Gavin, arms folded and a smug smile pulling at his lips. Gavin was knelt in the campsite zone, on his knees, a bowl of a foul smelling greenish brown goop in his hands. Gavin was looking down on it, his face screwed up with disgust.

“Is this really a lesson?” He asked Geoff, having been tricked before. Geoff was a wise man, but a mean master at times. Gavin remembered just yesterday when Geoff had sent him off to collect some swamp yams from a spot Geoff knew about but failed to tell him about the Pentapus. Gavin was still scratching at the red marks they had left behind when Geoff had removed the sweet little creatures from his apprentice.

“Yes, it is. It’s always a lesson gavver’s. You wanted to learn, this is a lesson, shut up and coat it on already.” Geoff ordered and Gavin gagged as he put a hand into the muck, feeling the slime between his fingers.

“Oh, please master, I’m going to blow chunks!” Gavin complained Geoff only laughing at Gavin’s pain. With a wet splat, Gavin bit a lip and started on his chest, gagging again and coughing as he smothered the mud into his chest, the smell revolting. He had to cover his chest and right down his arms and legs. Geoff helpfully did his back for him, getting it up his neck and into his hair.

“Face too Gav.” Geoff said mildly, once everything but the head was covered in the mud. Gavin did throw up at that, running to the edge of the water to do so. When he turned back, it was to find Geoff had moved over to where he had collected a barrel of the mud from elsewhere in the swamp and was carefully covering his own body.

“Master? What is the point of this?” Gavin cried, unable to understand the point of anything they did. Geoff didn’t enlighten him now, simply rubbing his own body down, scooping mud up to trickle down his back and wiping it across his cheeks without any worry or care.

“Face gav! That’s important.” He reiterated, Gavin going back to his own bowl and took a deep breath, scooping up muck with fingers and covering his face. Geoff came over once he was done and gestured Gavin to stand.

“Now I know it’s not your colour, but you’ll thank me later.” Geoff said, wrapping the same green wrappings he had on over Gavin’s arms and up his elbows. His own wrappings had been extended up to his upper arms as well. As he wrapped Gavin, Gavin tilted his head at his stinking mentor.

“Geoff, how did you end up out here?” he asked, Geoff chuckling and smiling.

“I walked Gav. There, now your legs.” He bent down before Gavin, wrapping the calves for him, “What about you? Why you out here bothering me and not in the temple learning from the acolytes like a good little bender? You must have been young when you got your bending, you should have loved to fall in line.”

Gavin shrugged, looking down at the blue that lined Geoff’s back, mud smudged over it, but still clear.

“I didn’t go to the temple. I was moving around at the time and I never got picked up by the search. By the time I realised there were other air benders and they were learning up in the temple, I had my own stuff going on. Besides, I like my hair. Don’t want to go bald like the rest of those ninny nomads.”

Geoff laughed at that and stood up, clapping a hand to Gavin’s shoulder.

“You know why they shave their heads?” he asked, Gavin shaking his head, looking up and eye’s traveling to Geoff’s Tattoo on his forehead. Geoff frowned and flicked Gavin’s forehead, right where his air bending mastery tattoo would be.

“Close your eyes” he ordered, Gavin doing so. He shrugged with his eyes closed, hearing Geoff move away.

“What now?” He asked then opened his eyes’ crying out when Geoff dumped more of the muck around his ears, getting through his hair.

“Shut your eyes idiot!” Geoff barked and Gavin groaned but did as Geoff ordered as the older bender started rubbing him over in a fresh coating, the mud cool and sticky. As he coated Gavin, working it into the young man’s hair and over his torso, Geoff started to speak.

“The air nomads used to shave their heads so as to be more exposed to the subtle changes of the wind. Of course, shaving your head was a personal choice, the only time you _had_ too was the application of the mastery tattoo’s. After that, you could grow your hair back if you so wished.”

“Is that why you grew yours back master?” Gavin asked and got the back of his head hit for his trouble.

“Did I say you could talk yet? Shut up.” Geoff grumbled, then he was smacking Gavin lightly on his shoulders or his legs, “Straighten up, move your feet apart, elbows out.” Geoff was instructing, moving Gavin into a stance.

“don’t you mean elbows in?”

“Did I stutter?”

The end result was Gavin was in a very relaxed posture, his arms loose at his sides, his feet evenly spread and his shoulders tipped back. He didn’t feel very secure, everything he had learnt on stances was about holding yourself solid, being able to deflect blows from the strength of your posture.

“Now. I’m going to attack you.” Geoff said and without any more warning then that, Gavin was stumbling forward, eyes snapping open as he righted himself from a shove Geoff gave. He turned around to yell at his master only to see Geoff’s own eyes were closed and he was grinning. He was rocking foot to foot, the movement loose as smooth, his arms swinging limply by his sides.

“Eye’s closed gavver’s.” He said and Gavin raised his brows.

“W-wot?”

“Eyes closed Gavver’s or the training stops now.” Geoff repeated, smile falling and sounding irritated. Gavin came back to where he was, adopting the stance Geoff had given him and closed his eyes. Once he had been still for a few moments, Geoff shoved him again, from a different direction.

Gavin stumbled but caught his feet and squeezed his eyes in an effort to keep them closed. He swiped blindly when Geoff brushed hands over him again but Geoff danced away.

“Wot is this master? An excuse to beat me up?” Gavin cried when he went sprawling again, eyes opening to see Geoff still had his closed. Geoff opened his to look down on his apprentice, shaking his head and extending a hand to him, helping him to his feet.

“Why must I spell everything out for you?” Geoff sighed, then pressed a finger to Gavin’s chest, “Use your head idiot. You want to learn to bend air, right? More than your fun little Booster Ball-“

“Air scooter!”

“Whatever! Close your eyes moron. Close em!” Gavin growled out something under his breath but once again he blinded himself. This time Geoff moved around him carefully, not touching him, just inspecting the stiff, tense man.

 “The Air benders of old, shaved their heads in order to feel the air currents. Since you’re a shallow shit, this is the second option to get you connected to your element. Air is all around us, even when it is still, it still surrounds us. Do you feel the air Gav?”

Gavin was frustrated and distracted by the sticky wet of the mud on his skin. But Geoff was speaking low and serious, a rarity, so Gavin tried to empty himself of his irritation and try to concentrate on what Geoff was saying. Geoff could see Gavin let out a breath, his body relaxing and becoming loose once more.

“That’s it gav. Still, calm and quiet. Feel it? Feel the wind cool the mud on your body?”

He did. He felt the mud on his skin, felt where the slightest increase of air made one side of his body cooler. The smallest of breezes through the swamp groves.

“Be connected to it. Feel the air on your skin, take it into your lungs, fill your body with the loose calm of the breeze. Centre yourself. Breath deep and hold until you feel yourself about to burst, then slowly let it back out, empty yourself until all you can feel is the absence of air within your lungs. No bending remember, just breathing. What do you know about air Gav?”

“That it’s… light, mischievous, fun. The wind goes where it wants to, never stilling.” Gavin took the question seriously, naming the things he loved about his element, the fun he had had since discovering his bending.

“True, but air is more than your playmate Gavin. Air is life. Without Air, we would die. The breath of life is within us all. With you, as a bender of Air, you can connect your chi to that of the air around us, bending it to your will. How can you connect to air, if you cannot feel it? And so, feel it Gavin…”

As Geoff had been talking, Gavin had been breathing. He was sucking in deep, feeling himself swell with it, feeling light and full. Then he breathed out, sinking, feeling his body empty of the element closest to his heart. As he breathed deep once again, he noticed something.

As Geoff was circling him, he felt the air that his body displaced. He sensed the breath Geoff was using, the scent carried on the breeze, the heat of it noticeably different to the swamp cool breeze. With the wet on his body, his eyes closed, and his breathing even, Gavin felt a deeper connection then he ever had before.

His hands raised of their own accord, the air lifting them and with a slow sweeping movement, he caressed the breeze as it came by, stroking the air like it was a cat. As he moved, his legs started to naturally follow, Gavin moving through the space with steady sweeping gestures of hand and feet, not bending, just feeling the difference in air as he moved.

“Good Gav, good. Air is the element of movement. The air bending art focuses on defence, on taking the path of least resistance. You do not take the blow. You do not absorb the blow. You do not deal the blow. You, my air bending lad, you avoid the blow, you sweep by it, it doesn’t affect you or your path because your path is wherever is the easiest way. Dance with the wind Gavin, and avoid the blows”

Geoff closed his eye’s feeling the wind against his own coating and using it, attempted to shove at Gavin again. This time however, the air bender had slipped into an almost trance, Geoff’s hands finding empty air, Gavin anticipating the attacks by the way the air spoke to him in silence. They danced around each other, movement speeding up but still relaxed.

Gavin broke first, the wind telling him someone was approaching via the river, the speed of their skiff rustling the reeds and bringing the news to Gavin.

“Someone’s coming master.” Gavin said mildly, still wrapped up in his trance like set. Geoff snagged his shoulders, startling Gavin who had believed he had been doing well but proving that Geoff had been taking it easy on the lad.

“Hide in the canopy. Use your bending, get up there now.” Geoff ordered harshly, his eyes on the river.

“Wot?”

“Stop saying wot and just do what I tell you!” Geoff snapped, having a small glare off with his apprentice before Gavin whirled his arms then blasted himself up and into the tree’s. With his mud-covered body and wrapped limbs, he blended into the canopy. Geoff could see the splash of yellow that was his pants, but he doubted anyone would see it unless they were purposely looking up.

Around the bank came a skiff, two women in it, one siting, guiding them with her oar, the other standing, arms bending the water to propel the boat along at speed. The front most bender lowered her arms as the boat slowed, Geoff meeting them down by the bank, folding his arms.

“What part of ‘leave me the fuck alone.’ Did you guys not get? You been licking the Frog-squirrels in your village?” Geoff opened up grouchily. He swayed slightly as he crossed his arms, his eyes hooded and half open, giving the impression he was currently drunk. Sure, he had a few today, but he was nowhere near as intoxicated as he was putting on.

“Please, Master, we have need of you.” The woman in the back of the boat said as they drove the boat up beside Geoff. The Man put a foot on the boat, threatening to push it back out.

“Sorry Darling, I know you don’t have many choices in that village of yours but I can’t help you.” Geoff said suggestively, the front woman being affronted.

“We don’t need a man, we need a Master. Please, a man has been brought to our village, badly injured.” She snapped then softened, hands begging of Geoff, gesturing back down the river.

“I’m sorry, aren’t you water benders? Slap some glow on him and send him on his way.” Geoff pointed out and pushed slightly with his foot, making the boat rock.

“Master, the healing art is not our speciality, you know this. But we have treated his wound to the best of our abilities, he is unlikely to die from it or infection-“

“Well there you go then, problem solved. Thanks for the useless information and be on your way.”

“He is not waking up! The elder believes he is caught in the spirit realm! Please, Master, the nomads who brought him to us said he saved their lives from bandits.”

Geoff gave a long drawn out groan that fully expressed the hassle they were fostering upon him. He shook his head and rubbed his hands all over his cheeks, mussing the mud there into a worse mess, the streaks of dry mud cracking in his beard.

“Alright! fine! Fucking twist my goddam arm why don’t you. Keep the idiot hero alive until I get there ok? Now fuck off.” Geoff pointed them away and shoved the boat again.

“Thank you master! We shall tell the Elder to expect you.” The girl in the back gushed, the front one still looking irritated, more so when she bent the boat back into the water and Geoff called after them.

“There had better be some Booze and food waiting for me! Enough for two!”

When they had gone, Geoff looked up into the canopy and waved Gavin back down. He didn’t stay to watch Gavin land, walking into his hut. Gavin touched ground and walked toward the hut, pointing back where the boat had been.

“What the hell was that about?” Gavin asked, hearing Geoff rustle about the hut, then come out again, his bag in hand. He threw it into his own skiff then headed back to the water barrels. Gavin followed him with his eye’s still waiting on an answer.

“Come here idiot. We got to get cleaned up if were going into the village.” Geoff said, taking the lid off the barrel and dipping the ladle in. Gavin came forward and they started to wash away the muck.

“We?”

“Yeah, WE. Unless you want to stay here and diddle yourself or whatever the fuck you do out here in your free time, I could use you.” Gavin paused in his washing, staring at Geoff.

“Are we going into the spirit world?” he breathed his question, squawking when Geoff filled a bucket and poured it over his head, not answering the question, just insulting Gavin’s hair. Gavin just let his master scrub at his hair, keeping the frustrated words to himself, the calm from their lesson still settled on his shoulders helping him. He was hyper aware of the air around them right now and that was what he concentrated on. He was learning many things but mostly he was learning Geoff would reveal what he wanted, when he wanted and if Gavin didn’t like it, he could leave.

 

_Jeremy wandered through swampland that was misty and vague. In the fog shadows moved and he heard strange sounds. Something shifted close to him, the presence of its passing making the young bender turn, falling into stance only to find his bending did not respond to him._

_“The fuck?” He looked at his hands then purposely tried the simplest of bending techniques to no avail._

_“Where is my bending?!” He cried, horrified to find he was disconnected to the earth._

_Under his feet was wood, he was standing on a root of one of the great tree’s, only water beneath him, fog above._

_“Jeremy….” A voice called from the mist and Jeremy looked, trying to find the source._

_“Trevor!?” Jeremy recognised the voice when it laughed._

_“Jeremy!” his name called out joyously. He spun again and with a whoosh that flooded by his ears, the mist thickened until he was standing on solid white. In the mist, he saw Trevor, not as the adult he would be but the child he had been._

_“Come on Lil’J, hurry up!” Trevor called, waving a hand at him and racing away to be swallowed by the mist. Jeremy felt panic in his heart and raced after him, not seeing anything but the shadow that was his friend running from him._

_“TREVOR! WAIT!”_

Gavin was quiet behind Geoff as his master came forward, kneeling beside the Earth bender laying on the bed. Geoff’s tattoos were clear once more, stark against the tan of his skin. His clean face seemed thoughtful as he leant over the stout man who was sweating large beads of sweat and his head shaking from side to side.

The bender had been stripped down to shorts, around his middle and his shoulder wrapped in an L shape. His arm had been secured to his side trying to prevent movement of his shoulder but his other hand twitched and clenched sporadically. His hair was a shocking deep green Gavin had never seen before.

Gavin himself had caused a bit of a stir when he had entered the village on Geoff’s heels, feeling practically naked in the swamp attire Geoff had made him wear. He was dressed identically to Geoff now, not a speck of yellow on him. Geoff himself had forgone his arm wrappings so the full length of his tattooing twining around his arms was visible.

He put one hand, with its jagged bolts running down his fingers, over the benders heart, the other spread over his forehead, stilling the thrash of head.

“What’s the boy’s name?” Geoff asked of the elder man standing near the door.

“Gray said his name is Jay. He is an earth bender on his way to Omashu. He defended the nomads, who have been our trade partners and friends for many years, from a group of bandit who- “

“I asked for his name, not his life story, jeez…” Geoff cut him off, Gavin shrugging when the offended elder looked to him for an explanation to Geoff’s abruptness.

“Hey, Jay. Time to wake up. Stop being dead weight and get your ass up buddy, you got somewhere to be don’t ya?” Geoff ignored them both, slapping lightly at Jay’s cheek. The elder made a sound of protest and Geoff turned to look at him.

“Hey, you called me in alright? Didn’t I say leave me alone? Didn’t I say I don’t like company,” when the elder’s eyes slid to Gavin Geoff snapped his fingers and shook his head, “Hey buddy, don’t look at him, look at me. I told you idiots when I moved in upstream, _I don’t care about your problems_. So here I am, trying to help your small-town hero out, so you can just leave your scoffs at the fucking door. In fact, you can just fucking leave, go on, there’s the door, on your bike mike, that’s right, Later.”

The man left without a word, something that told Gavin that Geoff had proven himself to the village before, the only reason one would put up with such a rude, coarse hermit. Geoff grinned and winked at Gavin, then waved him over to the bunk, gesturing him to get on the other side of the bender.

“Man, this guy has got some major spiritual turmoil.” Geoff noted to his apprentice when Gavin leant in close. Gavin looked from Geoff to the troubled face of the earth bender.

“So, you going into the spirit world and fetching him?” Gavin asked innocently, getting the patented head slap in response.

“Do I look like the damn avatar to you? No, whatever’s going on, he needs to sort it himself. What we can do is help him back to his own body.”

“I thought air nomads were all connected to the spirits and shit like that?” Gavin questioned then ducked under the next hit.

“I’ll give you connected in a second kid.” Geoff said gruffly, but impressed Gavin was learning how to read the air currents to predict hits, “Go grab my bag from the boat would ya? It’s got my gear in it.” Geoff dismissed him, looking back to the young man on the bed.

Gavin looked between them, feeling he was missing something but obeyed, getting up and leaving, running out to the skiff, ignoring the curious looks of the swamp tribe. He got to the skiff and grabbed the back, straightening to find a woman standing behind him, her hands clasped, her skin a beautiful brown and dressed in the colourful clothes of the nomads.

“My name is Yssa, I came here with Little Jay. Please, you were in there with the spirit Hermit… Is he going to be alright?” she asked him pleadingly. Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say. Geoff had been very clear Gavin was not to speak a word to anyone but she was looking so concerned and even as he debated answering, he saw another nomad make his excuses, a lute strung to his back, and start towards them.

“I couldn’t say I’m sorry love. Master Geoff is doing what he can.” He said quickly, wanting to slip away but now the lute carrying man was there, looking intensely at him.

“Well what is this master doing? Can he wake up Jay or not?”

Gavin put his hands up defensively, one still holding the strap of Geoff’s bag, another nomad racing over, his pipe in hand.

“He’s going to try-“

“Is this the Masters assistant? How’s jay?” the piper joined them and Gavin was surrounded, boxed in by the river and the concerned Nomads. He knew Geoff had said not to bend unless in defence in his life, but he didn’t see another way out of this uncomfortable situation. He just didn’t have the answers they wanted or needed.

A sudden breeze came from nowhere, Gavin lowering his arms and swirling a wrist by his side, picking up the packs the nomads had left in a pile and rolled them towards the river.

“Guys! Bags! The winds taking the bags!” the eldest Nomad spotted them first, running towards them, the other three turning then with yells of alarm, ran for the run-away backpacks. Gavin let the wind die and raced back to the hut that the bender laid in to find Geoff was standing, arms crossed and glaring.

“Breezy day huh?” He asked thickly, then snatched the back from Gavin who wasn’t given a chance to defend himself.

“Here, make yourself useful.” Geoff shoved incense and a burner at him, directing him to set it up and light the sweet scent. Soon the hut was warmer and sweeter smelling, Geoff holding a burning stick and moving it over the body of the earth bender in a pattern that felt like it should be familiar to Gavin. Then it clicked.

“You’re following the chakra gates.” He breathed wonderingly, Geoff frowning at him but nodding.

“So, you’re not as empty headed as I first thought huh? Yeah, I’m trying to guide his spirit back to his body by stimulating the gates. Whether he comes home is up to him.”

“So, you’re not going into the spirit world?” Geoff levelled such a cold hard stare at Gavin, he tucked his chin and went back to wafting the incense towards the earth bender.

 

_“TREVOR PLEASE WAIT!”_

_“Come on slow poke! Are you a bender or not?”_

_“TREVOR STOP PLEASE!”_

_Only Trevor’s laughter echoed back to him. Jeremy had been chasing Trevor for longer then he thought he could sustain a run but he needed to get to him. Desperation drove him forward, he needed to catch him, needed to have him where he could touch him, where he had been missing for all these years._

_“Lazy ass, get up.” An unfamiliar voice called from behind him, slowing Jeremy from his run. Curiosity had always been his downfall, something that was clear to him, trying to get to Trevor who had paid once for Jeremys curiosity._

_“Where you going kid? You’re going the wrong way.” Jeremy frowned and he slowed to a stop, the mist solidifying slightly back into the swampy area he had started in. He tried to peer back the way he had gone, the voice misplaced in this shadow world._

_“Jeremy? Do you think we should?” His head whipped around and there he was. Twelve years old and waif thin, his black hair falling into his eye’s a similar strange brown to Jeremys own, the only other bender Jeremy had met with the irregularity._

_“Trevor.” Jeremy breathed, taking a step towards him. Without shifting, Trevor seemed to stay the same distance away and he was craning his head, trying to see past Jeremy._

_“Are you sure we should go that way Lil’J?” He asked, and Jeremy looked back behind himself. He saw the mist shifting, smelt the sweetness of incense and felt warmth flooding through his body, only now realising how cold he had been feeling._

_“Hey! I’ve got better shit to do then wait around for you kid.” The harsh voice echoed towards him._

_“Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I here?”_

_“I’m fucking impatient kid, come on, you’re burning spirit here, let’s go.”_

_“Trevor.” Jeremy looked for his friend but he was gone. The fog was lifting around him and the world was solidifying as Jeremys chest grew warmer. Jeremy lifted a hand and stretched for where Trevor once stood._

_“Trevor! No please come back!”_

_“Kid, I can’t keep the door open forever you know. I’m getting too old for this shit. Decide, quick would ya?”_

_Jeremy felt tears start to spill, and he looked back to where the voice was coming from. Now there was a figure in the rising mist, a man, he was making sweeping smooth movements, incense swirling around him, heat radiating out from the form, bathing Jeremys face to contrast the cold behind him._

_“Come on buddy, hurry your shit up or I’m leaving. Fucking move it!” The voice sounded urgent and with one last longing look for Trevor, Jeremy started to sprint towards the figure that called to him._

Jeremy sat up with a cry and immediately hit the man who had called him back straight in the face, making him drop the incense and hold his face, cursing as another younger man made the most ridiculous sound of surprise Jeremy had ever heard.  The older man groaned and lifted the hand from his face to see the scarlet of blood over his fingers and running from his nose to his lips.

“This is why I don’t go into the fucking village. Ungrateful fucking assholes! Should have left you in the fucking spirit world fuckface.” The older man fisted his bloodied hand and hit Jeremy back just as hard, the younger man falling back on the bunk, hearing the older man leave and the younger man rush to the door calling after him.

“Master! Where are you going!?”

“I’m taking my booze and going back to my hut! Fuck all of you! Your all fucking USELESS!”

Jeremy sat up again, his own face aching, having been hit more side on then his own frontal assault. The younger man slumped in the door way and looked back at him, his face apologetic then curious.

“So, ah… How was the spirit world?”

“The wha?”


	5. unsatisfactory heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ryan, Jack and Ray plan, Edgar has his own idea

_Magnus,_

_My heir is unsatisfactory. Despite my greatest efforts, he is challenging, rude, foulmouthed and unnatural. I fear the maternal urge has made for an ineffective disciplinary attitude on my part. As such, I wish to send my heir to you, in the hopes the paternal urge is less overwhelming._

_Despite his many behavioural problems, he is as powerful as promised, the blending of our blood has resulted in a fire bender of magnificent strength. He lacks the technicalities and yet, his power is greater than we first anticipated. Please take this into account if you do agree to receive him. If you are able to correct the behavioural problems, then I believe My heir would be a welcome addition to your cause. He is capable of melting stone alone, a skill you would find quite useful on the walls of Omashu, if you can teach him to obey._

_As always, I hope you are doing well._

_I too am healthy._

_Your partner, Iridessa_

Ryan rolled up the scroll after reading it, picking up the seal he had discarded and looking at the design upon it. As he did so, Ray was sucking in a breath, his eyes wide and searching the ground for nothing, just turning the information in his mind. Michaels mouther was a hard and cold woman, who beat Michael all throughout his life. If she thought she had been going easy, Ray could only imagine what this Magnus would do.

“I need to get to Michael. I need to get him out of there.” Ray breathed, then started to get up, grunting in pain when it pulled at his back. Jack leapt up, forcing Ray back down.

“Ah-ah, there’s no way. I don’t know if you’re a bender or what, but this woman is a _fire nation general_. You are barely out of diapers, injured and nothing to help you.” Ray shoved Jack off but groaned again, his back being set off by the violent movement, robbing him of the breath he had been about to curse Jack with.

“Ray.” Ryan said his name without a trace of sympathy or condescension, the tone so unfamiliar in caressing his name. Ray looked up at the older man who was looking at him steady, the seal still in his hand as he held Rays eyes.

“We will help you save your friend. Tonight. When the moon is full.”

“Ryan, no.” Jack snapped, Ryan not looking up from where he was staring at Ray.

“Do you believe me?”

“Ryan! Don’t ignore me!”

“Yes. I do.” Ray didn’t know why but with Ryan gazing at him and speaking so simply and sincerely, he could do nothing _but_ believe him. Ryan nodded then turned to his pack, disturbing the resting Edgar who leapt from the pack, yowling a complaint, climbing up to Ryan’s shoulders to voice his complaints right in the man’s ear.

“Oh please Edgar, all you ever do is sleep. I need my bed roll. Emphasis, _mine_.” Ryan told the creature without looking at it, untying his roll as he spoke and throwing out under the shade of the trees of this little temple garden. He pointed at it and looked to Ray.

“Lie down. I’d suggest on your belly but whatever.” Edgar ran to stand on Ryan’s outstretched arm, the man lifting it higher so Edgar had a flat surface. The cat-otter looked between Ray and the unfolded roll a few times before he opened his mouth and let out a long yowl that rolled into high pitched irritated chitters, little paws gesturing from Ryan to the roll then himself. Ryan smiled affectionately, shrugging at his animal friend.

“What do you want from me? He needs it more than you do.” Ryan cut across the chitters, Ray watching amused as he slowly shifted from his seated position onto the Roll with Jacks help, who looked angry but was holding it in. Edgar swelled with indignation and spat at Ryan, hissing then making sure his claws punctured skin, scrambled down Ryan’s body and undulated over to Jacks pack, Ignoreing Jacks cry of denial, burying himself in Jacks roll.

“Oh, that’s fucking brilliant. Ryan! He can’t sleep in there!” Jack objected, Ryan shrugging again now at Jack, grabbing his pack and placing it against the tree trunk Ray was sleeping under, sitting himself down with his back to the trunk.

“What do _you_ want from me? He needs it more than you do.” He grinned, having purposefully used the same wording, knowing he was going to get a lecture from Jack once Ray was out and so decided he may as well get his enjoyment out of it.

Jack growled and he reddened under glasses and beard, snapping a glare at Ray who couldn’t help the short snort of laughter. Ray pressed a hand to his mouth, eyes filled with pain and tiredness. Jack saw and sighed, unable to ignore that. He leant over Rays back and unstoppered his water bag.

“Jack?” Ryan sat forward slightly when he saw the movement, having his plan turned against him when Jack looked up to him, Ray focused on the bearded face, confused at the sudden tension.

“You want to go tonight, then there’s no need to keep it secret from Ray. No need to let him suffer.”

He didn’t wait for an agreement, Ray sucking a breath in surprise as water flowed through the air from the water skin, over Jacks hands, the gent swaying fingers to control the flow, a glow beginning to increase from the water. Jack smiled slightly as he practised his art, what he had been born to be.

A healer.

“Oh, that’s the stuff.” Ray groaned as Jack set to work on his back, persuading the burns to seal and join together. Mostly he calmed the nerve endings, stilling their cries, giving blessed relief. Ryan rolled his eyes and sat back against the tree again, shutting his eyes and putting his head back.

“If we get busted again Jack, you can’t deny this was completely your fault.”

“You’re the one who froze the well!”

“He had it coming…”

“He just wanted us to wait our turn Ryan!”

Ray sniggered Ryan’s grin growing wider at the validation. The Fire nation lad did have questions, something jack anticipated.

“Your both water benders?” Ray wanted the clarification. Ryan didn’t open his eyes when he answered, fine with Ray since he had his own eyes closed, resting on his hands and enjoying the cool but itching touch of Jack.

“Yep.” Ryan replied, popping the P, “You get that from context huh?”

“What are a couple of water benders doing here? Helping a street trash nobody?”

“That’s Jack’s fault. He can’t pass a puppy with a sore paw, let alone a cute kid like you.”

Ray shifted his head so he could glare at Ryan.

“I’m not a kid!”

“Whatever you say kid.” Ryan teased, jack cutting over Rays angry reply.

“Ignore Ryan. He’s a shit. We were on our way here actually. Not just to camp out but to look inside. I’ve heard there are carvings of the Avatar line inside. We wanted to see it for ourselves.”

“Long way to travel from the poles to here just for some carvings.”

“They’re good carvings.” Ryan piped up and Ray found himself smiling again.

“Why don’t you go look then?”

“They’re also old carvings. Old enough, one more day won’t make them disappear. I’d rather see them with a full day’s sleep under my belt.”

“then shut up and sleep then Ryan. Ray, maybe you should do the same. I’ll wake you closer to sundown and we can iron out a plan then.”

Both of the men fell silent, obeying the Healer. With His soothing hands and his deep voice starting to rumble a hum, Ray fell asleep quickly. Jack waited until he was completely out before he checked Ryan. His friend was also asleep, the night having been a long one.

Rather than start a fight, Jack decided to let Ryan sleep. Instead he got up, going over to his pack which hissed at him, Edgar comfortable in the bedroll.

“I’m just getting my purse you little pest. I’m going to want my roll back when I return.”

Another hiss that Jack ignored, getting his purse and putting it into his pocket and setting off towards the temple. He recognised the way Ray squinted, the way he blinked rapidly and peered around. He had trouble seeing things close to him, jack was sure of it.

If they were going to get his friend out, then Ray needed to see and so Jack needed to find somewhere to buy spectacles like his own. While he did so he thought of arguments to use against Ryan in the hopes that perhaps he could convince his friend to stick to regular water bending.

 

Michael drifted, not awake and yet not asleep so when the servant entered in the morning, Michael was instantly alert. The servant didn’t make any sign that they had seen him, taking a tray and placing it on the desk across from the bed. He took off the top and the delicious scent of Bacon, eggs and toast drifted over.

Michael settled in the punishment familiar, a show of control. He would eat when his mother was good and ready to allow him to eat. He didn’t care about food, this petty punishment nothing to the night before. Hearing Rays screams, smelling the flesh burning…

Suddenly the scent of bacon made his stomach turn. He lurched as far as he could to the side of the bed throwing up what little was in his stomach. A curious chitter made him look up slightly, the creature from the night before looking at him from the floor just below the window.

“Little guy…You came back.” Michael was amazed, sure he had dreamed the strange cat creature in his loneliness and guilt, a dream guide to snap him from his self-pity and restore his wrath. Seeing it now reminded him of his thoughts through the long night.

The electrocution had taken him by surprise. Now he knew she had the skill, Michael was willing to attempt to fight her again. He couldn’t let her get away with what she had done. He would burn her alive or fucking die trying.

The cat-creature moved forward, chittering again, snapping Michael out of the inward direction of his thoughts.

“Little guy, you’re not going to want to be here. Mother can’t stand animals.” It moved forward, Michael backing up onto the bed as it daintily avoided the mess he had made and moved over to the tray. Michael saw his intention and threw up a hand.

“No don’t! Seriously! She’ll go off her fucking nut if she sees someone’s- I SAID NO!” he had no choice, the creature was reaching for the bacon, he brought forth his fire and shot a ball of flame to scare it away. As the flame left his hand he saw the fire-whip descending, heard Rays agonized cry and suddenly his will left him, the fire fizzling out before it had moved past the bed.

He panted hard as if he had run a course, looking to his hand. He hadn’t meant to let the fire die, it just had and so he tried to conjure flame once more. Nothing but sparks came to his heed.

“no, no, no…” he chanted, trying again and again, not able to warm his fingers let alone bring his inner flame to bare. His panic was having him soon punching air, sweeping his hands, even trying to light the bed up. Nothing, his bending would not respond, the image of Rays melted back glued to his mind.

Edgar sat on his hind legs and watched the juvenile thrash on the bed, nibbling at the bacon and considering with a tilted head the human he had come back for. Perhaps he had made a mistake, this human not seeming as stable as he liked, but then again, his master had periods of being difficult as well. Humans were so irrational.

He took another piece of bacon, scissoring with his sharp back teeth, the human now yelling into a pillow they had pressed into their face. It looked very upset, but Edgar understood captivity did that to any breathing thing. It’s why Edgar had come back.

The Rivals bag smelt wrong, which in a way was comforting, the master having not marked the Rival with his scent. This new Co-habitation with The Intruder, was what was worrying Edgar. He did not at all like The Intruder was snuggling in on Edgars sleeping roll that he graciously shared with his master. So, if Master was going to Co-Habitat with someone else, then Edgar would find a new companion of his own.

No one had seen Edgar leave.

The Juvenile, as Edgar had dubbed him, seemed a well enough choice. He obeyed Edgar well enough and could only learn more commands such as, bring food, remove tangle, be still so I may climb you. The insanity would surely fade once The Juvenile was freed. It helped he had food waiting, only solidifying Edgars choice.

Footsteps in the hall attracted the attention of Edgar and Michael both, the cat-otter quickly grabbing pawsful of food and skittering away to under the bed. Michael pressed his palms to the bed behind him, instinctively trying to move away when his mother came into the room.

“Good morning Michael.” She said pleasantly, her son narrowing his eye’s, uncaring that his bending wasn’t working correctly.

“Go Fuck yourself!”

“Now Michael is that anyway to speak to your mother?”

“Sorry… Go Fuck yourself, respectively, mother.”

General Jones was not impressed, glaring at her son and putting a fist behind her ram rod straight back, taking a few steps to the desk, her frown increasing as she saw the bacon had been pilfered.

“Hmm… you have gained height my son, or else someone is in almost as much trouble as you are.”

“Why don’t you just Fuck off and Fucking terrorize the staff then bitch?”

His mother turned smartly on a heel, frowning at Michael who was quivering with some kind of emotion he couldn’t name. this woman may have birthed him, but there was no love lost between them. Michael didn’t recognise the term ‘family’ had no concept for it. Family was being starved, beaten and berated all the while you were demanded to be strong and powerful.

He hated her completely.

Edgar looked from his place, noting the special metal at the woman’s hip. Why humans liked to hoard such things was beyond him. He recognised the key as a sign that this was the jailor, his water proof fur coming on end, just being in her presence. He bared his teeth but stayed silent, not wanting to attract her attention. Somehow, he had to get that special metal and bring it to The Juvenile. Then Master would see Edgar didn’t need him.

“This attitude of yours is frankly, pathetic. You speak such foul words when I have only your best interests at heart.”

“Fuck off you do!! You have YOUR best interests at fucking heart! How is it in my interest TO KILL AN INNOCENT FUCKING BOY!? HE DIDN’T DO A THING TO YOU, HE COULDN’T FUCKING HURT YOU, HAD NO WAY TO FUCKING STOP YOU AND YOU FUCKING ROASTED HIM ANYWAY YOU HEARTLESS COLD, FUCKING BITCH!!”

The quick movement of the woman had Edgar sinking further into shadows and the sound of flesh cracking against flesh made him flinch.

“You have no idea the shame you brought down upon me. You were seen! Seen with your hands on that-that-that little common whore! It will not do Michael, I tell you this now. I see I’ve been too soft on you.” Edgar poked his head out cautiously, looking up into angry face that was directed at Edgars new human. She was pointing a finger and gesturing wildly the air heated around her. Edgars eyes caught on the special metal.

“If you will not appreciate your place in the academy, then it is time for you to join War Lord Campbell and take your place as an obedient asset to the cause!”

“Fuck you and your fucking war mother! I should have dobbed you ass in YEARS A-FUCKING-GO!” The next slap had a highlight of fear and heat that Edgar had to ignore, seeing as he was already half up the bed, reaching for the hip with a small paw.

“SILENCE! I will not be spoken to like that! I will have respect! I will have order! I will have-“ Edgar snagged the key in his grip, deftly unhooking it from it’s simple hook, looking up when the creature turned silent. He met amber eyes that bulged looking down on him and he tilted his head, considering his options now.

“RUN LITTLE GUY!” The juvenile broke the silence, Edgar starting and putting the key in his mouth so he could run with all his feet. At the same moment, the Jailor shrieked and fire exploded against the bed where Edgar had been. Edgar had already dropped to the floor and was under the bed. Soon the bed shifted and Heat followed him under, the woman dropping and sweeping her legs so fire licked under the bed.

Edgar ran out, squeaking as fire exploded narrowly missing him as he dove for the desk.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE MOTHER!”

The juvenile was yelling and Edgar shimmied back to the top of the desk, squeaking in fear as fire exploded behind him. He leapt for the window, falling the story he had climbed and landing on his paws jarring his legs but forcing himself into the bushes. He’d be back when the jailor was gone.

Michael felt only relief when the creature escaped, even his mother turning and grabbing him by the collar did nothing to ebb the happy feeling.

“What was that?! What was that thing!? How did you train it!?” she spat her questions and Michael took great satisfaction in his answer.

“I didn’t train shit, maybe it liked the shine of the fucking key, how the fuck would I know?” A ball of fire came up as she growled, her amber eye’s, the same shade as Michaels, glowing with indecision.

“Sad you only had me huh? Should have given me a fucking sibling. Know what they fucking say, heir and a fucking spare right?”

Her eyes tightened and she clenched her fist extinguishing the fire. She let him go in disgust, walking over to the window and slamming it, locking it before she turned to him.

“Do not think you are completely in expendable. Hopefully Magnus can correct your behaviour. If not, though it is distasteful, I will make my niece, your cousin my heir and you shall no longer have any use.”

She stormed out, Michael yelling out after her.

“Good! Fucking do it! Good fucking luck!”

He told himself the tears spilling down his face was because of his fear for that friendly creature, not for the rejection and worthlessness flushing his body. His put up with her disappointment in him for so long, it shouldn’t still cut fresh to know his own mother was tempted to kill him. He closed his eyes and saw again Ray being whipped. Anger and guilt swirled in his gut but his fire wouldn’t come.

He hated being so helpless.


	6. The lads set out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Jeremy become friends  
> Geoff has a visit only possible in the swamp

“So, I was in the spirit world?” Jeremy asked again, confused as to what had happened to him. The strange young man he had woken up to was sitting on the end of his bunk, Yssa sitting next to him. Miles was sitting on the bunk itself, cross legged and across from Jeremy where he sat cross legged as well. Gray and Kerry were both standing, the room extremely crowded.

“Search me. Master seemed to think so, and he talked a lot to you. You really don’t remember?” Gavin asked disappointed the Jeremy couldn’t tell him much about what it was like in the spirit world.

“Well I’m just glad you’re ok Jay.” Gray said heavily, putting a hand on Jeremy’s unbandaged shoulder, “We owe you our lives.”

Jeremy flushed and lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Aw, come on Gray. You fought too and BOY that was a surprise.” The Nomads laughed and miles waved a hand at him.

“Gray is always full of surprises.”

“Mostly, ‘surprise! I’ve disappeared when it’s my turn to dig the latrine’” Kerry teased, Gray mussing his hair affectionately with a wide smile. They all chuckled together before Gray spoke again.

“No Little Jay, don’t underestimate how well you did. I’ve never seen someone fight with the chunk that had been taken outta you. We were extremely outnumbered, and well…” He put an arm around Kerry and squeezed Jeremys shoulder, “You kept my family safe. At a cost to yourself no less. Thank you. I cannot say it any more sincerely then that. Thank you, Jay.”

Jeremy flushed harder, the nomads grinning at him and Gavin looking awed. Jeremy cleared his throat, his voice rough with embarrassment.

“Yeah well, you know, they had it coming. Assholes…”

“Come with us Jay. Please?” Yssa begged, the boys backing her up with cries of agreement and Gray nodding his head.

“My offer still stands. Your welcome to find a family with us.”

Jeremy didn’t remember much of his sleep. He remembered succumbing to blood loss and falling on the road. Then he had a vague memory of mists and swampland that twisted in on itself. He remembered Trevor’s face, muddled and blurred but his voice mouthing Jeremys name was clear. Most of all he remembered the voice that called him back, the figure in the dim with his tattoo’s that drew the eye and the warmth when Jeremy was freezing cold.

Jeremy looked to Gavin who straightened a little under his regard.

“I’m honoured you wish me to join you. But I have questions I need to find the answers too. And I think I’ve found the man who can answer them.” Jeremy looked away from Gavin back to Gray who sighed, nodding his head and patting Jeremys shoulder one more time before his hand slid away.

“I was afraid you’d say that. Well, if you ever change your mind, we pass this way again in a half season. Our hearts are always open to you Jay.”

“Jeremy. My name is Jeremy.” He couldn’t let them keep referring to him by his stage name, they had earnt the truth. They said their goodbyes, one by one hugging Jeremy and wishing him well but now he was awake and treated, the nomads needed to move on. Gray was last and when he gave his goodbye embrace it was tighter then Jeremy expected, giving him the feeling of being approved of by a fatherly figure. He hugged him back one armed, Gray pulling back and putting a hand to Jeremys face.

“I hope you find what you are looking for.” Gray wished him well and they left, the hut suddenly feeling very empty with only the Earth bender and the Hermits apprentice. Gavin caught Jeremy looking to him and grinned wide and friendly.

“So, who the hell are you, and what happened to me?” Jeremy demanded his answers, the man-child tilting a head at him a shrugging.

“Dunno really. Master Geoff isn’t one to explain anything. You’ll have to ask him and good luck to you. I’ve been hanging out with him for months and he only took me as his apprentice like two months ago, and I get nothing.”

“So, who are you then?”

“Oh! I’m Gavin! Gavin free. Nice to meet you, Jeremy, wasn’t it?” Gavin extended a hand and Jeremy took it, warily but caving in to Gavin’s natural friendly charm.

“Jeremy Dooley, but I like to go by Little Jay.”

“Lil’J?”

“yeah?”

“Welcome to the swamp eh?”

 

Geoff had abandoned Gavin there in the village but Gavin wasn’t worried about it. He knew his way back to Geoff’s hut by now and he was learning to listen to the wind which told him things now his ears were open. Gavin stayed with Jeremy, talking with the bender and swapping stories.

Gavin had been moving about aimlessly for some time, just having fun and enjoying his bending. Jeremy didn’t believe Gavin was an air bender and so Gavin blasted Jeremy’s bowl of soup the earth bender had been about to drink, soup coating him over. Jeremy found it as funny as Gavin did thankfully.

Jeremy was the earth rumble champion for his village and now he had the money, he was traveling to Omashu to participate in the Earth Rumble there. He hadn’t really left his home before, hinting the one time he had tried it had ended badly. He hypothesised perhaps his luck in traveling, this second attempt having cost him a pretty scar, was because earth benders are meant to be routed in place. No matter, this was as far as he had been from his home and he was determined to make it Omashu.

He was happy to detour however, taking a few days with the Swamp tribe to heal up enough to handle travel once more. Then he wished to meet with Gavin’s master. He had a few questions about his experience.

His arm was in a sling to avoid pulling the cut muscle so Jeremy helped the village one handed. Gavin stuck around, also helping out, with Geoff gone he felt more comfortable being open about his bending.

Gavin helped bring in the canopy harvest, moving naturally and gracefully through the branches. He was like one of the screeching birds that graced the swamp tree’s, making squawking noises as he leapt around, food falling for the tribe to catch as he danced about. Jeremy worked within the village, helping to solidified earth and line a new well with stone, working one handed but proving himself as a capable bender of great skill. Soon the village had a well with no cracks or impurities and children ran on thick earth, a rarity in their damp home.

The village was sad when Jeremy announced he felt capable enough to leave, sad to see the two young benders go. They were given a skiff, packed with food, no meat of any kind Gavin refusing to even have it near him. Jeremy was presented with a pipa that the nomads had left, having passed a cool night with them, strumming and singing happily. They said their goodbyes and the water benders gave them a push out along the river, the children waving from the shore.

“So, Gav, please tell me they were exaggerating about this Geoff guy.” Jeremy said once they turned the bend and brought out the oars. Jeremy worked the rudder, one handed work but Gavin pointed the way from in front. The villagers had tried to convince Jeremy to leave the hermit alone, had tried to convince Gavin to stay.

He was known to the tribe as the Hermit Master. He had come to them years ago, like Jeremy he had been injured. They had healed him and in return he managed to help stop the plague of bad dreams that had settled across the villagers. He moved in upstream and had come once again to the villages aid when a child went missing and even their wisest bender could not locate her. He brought her home, the child in question telling strange stories of glowing animals and creatures whose faces changed depending what way you look to them. They recognised the tattoo’s as well as Gavin had, even if they weren’t the traditional arrow head. The new air benders were taking the old way and making it theirs.

He was known as a drunk and a grumpy man, old before his time. He was never pleasant, always course and rude. But he also came whenever they had a need of him, never refusing to help once he understood there was no other way but his. It was the price they paid for his help. The village had beyond shocked when he had brought in Gavin, surprised to see an apprentice, having never heard the hermits name before Gavin had mouthed it.

“Only in they were being nice about it.” Gavin said with a chuckle and a shrug, “My master is… Difficult, to understand at times. Honestly? He’s an asshole really. But he knows things, lots of things I never considered.” Gavin’s voice had turned thoughtful making Jeremy tilt his head at his friend, wondering. Gavin shook himself out and gave another strong stroke with the oar, “I got to warn you, he is not going to be happy about you coming home with me. Or the fact you have questions.”

“He’ll answer them, though?” Gavin laughed at the innocence of Jeremy, the sound making Jeremy uncomfortable.

“He’ll answer alright. Never the question you asked and always when he’s good and ready too, never a moment before. Be prepared for learning a few more colourful insults Lil’J.”

As it happened, the warnings were useless as when they finally saw Geoff’s hut, Gavin scanned the area, he face turning white. He didn’t wait for Jeremy, propelling himself out of the boat and onto the bank yelling his masters name before he had even landed.

“Geoff?! Geoff! MASTER! Geoff!” Gavin called, running into the hut that stood open and empty, the gathering of supplies gone and the camp fire cold. It was obvious that the place had been abandoned, clear animal tracking’s and the little food that was left had been broken into. Jeremy drifted on the water as Gavin ran to the edge of the water and put up his hands.

“He’s gone!” Gavin sounded a little panicked, turning about once more, trying to see any sign where his master had gone. Jeremy felt sorry for the air bender, he knew what it was like when someone you cared for vanished. Gavin was beside himself, Geoff had taken everything, his skiff was gone and Gavin had no clue as to where he would have gone.

“Gavin! We should tell the village yeah?” Jeremy suggested but the air bender shook his head, putting his hands on his head and turning about helplessly.

“Why? Why would he leave? Where would he go? Maybe he went deeper into the swamp?” Gavin thought aloud only looking back to the boat when Jeremy called to him.

“Ah gav? Little help!?” With only one arm, Jeremy could control the boat but had no way of fighting the rivers pull, drifting by the bank and along the river. Gavin saw him and his eyes widened. He rushed back to the hut, scoping his things into a bag Geoff had left, all of Gavin’s thing already been gathered on the bed. He paused, the sounds of Jeremy panicked cry’s fading as he noticed what he hadn’t before.

His clothes and the few personal items he had, had been covering up a staff. Gavin recognised it as an air glider, the one Geoff thought he had hidden. Tears prickled in his eyes as he slowly closed a hand around it. Wherever Geoff had gone, he wasn’t planning on coming back, and leaving this with Gavin meant he wasn’t planning on meeting up with the lad again.

“GAVIN! Gavin please! The Water is taking me somewhere! GAVIN!!” Jeremy yelled out, unable to do anything unless he wished to steer the boat up into the roots of the tree’s and be stranded in a swamp. His panic eased when he felt a wind rush by him, then Gavin was landing in the boat, a bag over his shoulder and a long staff in hand.

“Oh thank good earth, I thought you were straight up abandoning me.” Jeremy relaxed with relief, Gavin placing the staff down across the boat bottom reverently, dumping his bag with Jeremy’s. He picked up the oar and winked at Jeremy.

“I wouldn’t abandon you Lil’J. You’re my little lad, you are.”

“thanks? I think?” Gavin chuckled at Jeremy’s expression and dug in the oar to the water, gaining some speed as he called course corrections to Jeremy.

“Ah, so what’s the go joe? What happened to your master?”

“Dunno, do I? He’s gone though and I’d bet he’s not coming back.” Gavin said, his voice tight and Jeremy could see his shoulders were stiff. He let go of the skiff to run a hand through his green hair, giving Gavin a moment of silence so they could both think.

“So… ah… Want to go to Omashu with me then?” Jeremy asked finally, Gavin stowing the oar and looking back at him considering. After a moment, he lit up, all boyish excitement.

“Yeah, all right then. Cheers.”

 

“ _I see you’ve made yourself comfortable”_

Geoff smiled to hear her voice even though he knew he would pay for it in pain the next day. He was relaxing in his hammock, a slight breeze rocking him. He had his traveling bag at his feet and had tied the skiff to the roots he was suspended between. He opened an eye, the limited moonlight through the canopy illuminating her incorporeal figure as she walked on the water towards him.

“Darling, I live to be comfortable.” He oozed male charm, sitting up slightly on an elbow, careful not to rock himself into the water. She lifted a hazy hand to giggle, her Tattoos aglow, long arrows of the air benders down her arms and over her forehead. She had shaved most of her head but left enough in the back for a long braid, that came over her shoulder. She was clothed in the robes he had last seen her in, these one’s still impeccable.

“ _You live to be lazy my love.”_ She teased and he shrugged, drinking in the sight of her, his heart squeezing painfully.

“What can I say? You know me. You really know me.” She put her hands on her hips, cocking them as she smiled at him, shaking her head slightly at his cheekiness.

“ _I do know you Geoff. I know you left my hang-glider behind.”_

Geoff coloured, and scratched at his beard.

“Sorry darling. I can go collect it if you wish.” He would always be her willing servant, in this life or the next. She shook her head, moving her hands from her waist to cross them, cocking her hips the other way.

“ _I’d rather you go collect the boy I sent you.”_ Geoff sat up, the hammock swaying dangerously.

“What?! You? You sent me Gavin?” He was dumbstruck and she nodded and with a gesture, the fog rolled in, wind stirring them into shapes.

Gavin was hopelessly lost and at the end of his rope. He had no idea what was edible and what was not and every part of the swamp seemed the same to him. It had been a dumb idea to come into the swamp, dreams were only dreams after all. Yet something called to him and having nothing better to do, he followed the dreams to the swamp where the spirit world touched the human one.

She walked through the canopy, her wind guiding the air bender on his way. With a sweep of her hand, a chorus of screeching birds would be disturbed, driving Gavin away from a dangerous area or a stroking touch across the reeds brought the scent of food wafting to the lad. Geoff was preparing roast vegetables and fish for his evening meal, unknowing of the spirit who watched him sadly. She blew him a kiss and out from the canopy fell the exhausted lad, caught by Geoff’s quick reflexes.

“You did that?” Geoff asked again, unbelieving as the vision faded. She nodded and moved closer, bringing a glowing hand to Geoff’s face, Geoff closing his eyes so he could imagine how it would have felt, pressed to his skin.

“ _You have been alone and out of touch to long. It is time to leave this exile you put yourself in. If you wish to atone, then begin with the boy. Teach him the ways of my people.  Let yourself care again Geoff.”_

Geoff looked at her face, remembered many a day and night spent talking, loving, laughing. He lifted his own hand, hovering it above hers, not brave enough to dispel the spirits illusion and remind himself that she was not really there.

“I can’t Griffon. You know I can’t.” He said softly only for her to shake her head back, and her other hand coming to frame his face, bringing hers so close, he could almost believe he could kiss her if he only moved that small space.

“ _Geoffrey…Be brave. Be strong. Be who you were born to be. There are people out there who need you. You’ve made a start with the boy. Now help the others he will bring you. Help them and in so doing so help yourself.”_ Geoff eyes shone with tears and Griffon smiled, closing her eyes and closing the gap, for a moment her lips felt real, her touch solidified, cradling his head in her love and warmth, “ _my precious idiot…”_

Then she was gone and only the frog-squirrels croaking was the only sign that anything besides Geoff was alive in the damp dim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naw poor geoff... Curious if people have worked out at least some of his story yet with the information gained here. let me know?


	7. full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was always one to think outside the box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, you called it hehe :D  
> Also shout out slash thanks to Xanzs who did my current Icon, Ryan and Edgar the Cat-otter!  
> So cute much love so wow!

Ryan awoke to Jacks gentle shake, his friend leaning close and putting fingers to his lips before nodding at the sleeping wounded on Ryan’s bedroll. Ryan got up and followed Jack to a distance away, noting that it was moving into afternoon and Jack probably wanted to talk before he went down for a sleep.

Sure enough…

“Ryan, I don’t care if it’s a full moon. You and I and our bending will be enough.”

“You said it yourself jack. She’s a fire nation General. I make no promises.”

“Ryan, her bending will be at its weakest, ours strongest and there’s two of us.”

Jack pleaded but Ryan folded his arms and looked to his friend carefully keeping his face devoid of emotion.

“You’re the one who wants to help these kids. Well, you heal and I fight. That’s the way it goes. That’s the way it always goes. And when we left you promised that you weren’t afraid of me.” A little hurt snuck into his voice despite his stiff spine and Jack softened slightly.

“I’m not afraid of you Ryan, I’m-uh,” he breathed out, looking away and colouring, pitching his voice lower, “I’m afraid _for_ you… Every time you do it, it’s like- like you’re not you anymore.”

He wasn’t. When the power flooded through his limbs and Ryan understood that he and he alone could control everyone around him, Ryan knew he changed. That wasn’t something to admit to Jack however, nor the longing buried deep inside to just give in and become something, else.

“Look, I won’t promise you I won’t use it, but I will say I will only do so if I see no other option.”

Jack sighed and nodded sadly.

“I guess that’s all I can ask of you…” He didn’t say anything else and without looking to Ryan, he went past to his own bag, unfolding his roll and throwing it out in the shade beside Ray. Ryan raised a brow when he saw by Rays hands a folded pair of glasses now sat but Jack had turned his back on his fellow water tribe member and was asleep or at least doing a good impression of it.

Ryan sat back down in his spot and lay his head back against the trunk of the tree once more. His mind drifted as it often did near a full moon back to when he first discovered what he considered a gift but what everyone else called a curse.

 

_Ryan and Jack had been out surfing with their age mates down by the glacial shores. Ryan, ever the show off, had bended himself a large wave, correcting his course using his balance and his bending. On the shore, Ryan’s twin brother, James stood. The two were as alike as a mirror in looks, identical down to the shades of their eyes._

_In personality and Gifts however, they were very different._

_“We said no Bending Ryan. It’s not fair to those of us who can’t.” His brother told him regally, folding his arms and their friends agreeing as Ryan surfed onto the shore, snatching up the board and walking towards his brother._

_“I can bend you a wave if you like james?” He offered, but his brother shook his head._

_“I’ll stick to the real waves. Unlike you, I don’t need bending to stay on a board.” He teased, Ryan’s lips thinning in affront. His brother, though his twin, had been born two minutes before them and was their mothers heir. Ryan was always jealous of that fact as much as James was jealous of his power._

_“Please. I could out surf you any day without my powers.” Ryan shot back then Jack was stepping forward, hands coming up._

_“Ok guys, we should head home. It’s getting dark.” He said wisely, the other kids agreeing and starting to walk back up towards the settlement the twins and their friend was visiting with their parents._

_“Prove it.” James ignored Jack to step closer to his brother, “I dare you to surf the moon pull waves tonight.”_

_“Done and done, brother. But you have to come watch and when I do, you need to admit that I’m the better surfer even without bending.”_

_“Guys please.” Jack begged but the twins were adamant, their faces almost nose to nose. Hands balling into fists. The challenge had been on._

_Of course, being only in his early teens, when they snuck back out later, Ryan couldn’t ride on the huge angry waves even when he gave in and tried to bend them. He had been thrown from his board and with Jack and James horrified faces quickly being pulled from view, Ryan was dragged out to sea under the light of the moon and in freezing water._

_His clothes were soon soaked threw and he was almost frozen to his board when he had been thrown onto packed snow, ejected by the sea. He left his board behind, his mind as numb as his limbs, walking aimlessly in the cold trying to warm himself through movement. He cursed his brother, laying the blame for his stupid mistake squarely at his twin’s feet._

_When he found a cave in the Icey rock, he went in, unthinking, just trying to find warmth. What he found instead was an ice bear and her cubs. Thinking Ryan was a threat, she attacked and Ryan acted instinctively, throwing the snow up trying to blind her. It didn’t work and she barrelled through his attempt, sending the young boy running, making frozen legs move as tonnes of angry bear came at him._

_His legs wouldn’t obey however and he fell, throwing his arms up once more, solidifying a wall of snow into ice. The bear smashed into it and he scrambled back, roaring filling his ears as his heart pounded. He knew she wouldn’t stop chasing him and bending the snow wasn’t working, the ice cracking quickly under the assault. He needed another way._

_The ice shattered and Ryan saw the red of the bears open mouth._

_It stopped, the boy having raised his hands and bent his will on the nearest liquid. The blood within the bear. The moon shone over bear and boy both as they tested strength against will. The bears eyes rolled and its skin twitched, trying to break the hold the water bender had on its body._

_Ryan’s will was stronger, his sense of survival activated and the moon was shining strength into him as he got to his feet._

_“Sit.” He said firmly, holding one hand up and lowering the other in a sharp gesture. The blood pulled the rest of the beast body down and Ryan held the head and shoulder up as the bottom end hit the ground._

_“You tried to eat me.” This teenage boy near growled at the huge bear, easily twice as big as himself. The bears mouth opened to roar but Ryan flicked his hand up, snapping the jaw shut. Power such as he had never felt before moved through him._

_“I just wanted to be warm.” He told the bear, approaching closer, his fingers starting to contract, the bear shrieking with pain from its closed jaw. The noise snapped Ryan out of whatever trance he had been falling in and the bear found itself in control of its body once more, the pressure gone. It had run from the small human boy, the first of many to do so._

_Ryan looked at his hands, pulling his damp gloves away to inspect cold reddened fingers._

_He was a natural blood bender._

 

Ryan looked down when he felt something hit his midsection. Edgar curled up against him, shaking and smelling of singed fur. Ryan immediately closed his arms around the creature, cradling him close, running a hand over to check for injuries.

“Edgar! What happened? Are you ok? What have you been up too?!” concern coated his words and the Cat-otter squeaked then whimpered, looking up at him and spitting a key of all things out of its mouth so it could try to communicate. Though their bond was strong, Ryan didn’t understand everything, gathering only that Edgar had gone on some sort of adventure and had claimed the key as possibly a prize or collected it for someone with fingers to use on a lock Edgar wanted open.

He had been attacked too but as far as Ryan could tell, Edgar was alright. He scooped up the creature as he stood up, holding him close and crossing to Jack, kicking him in the thigh so he sat up cursing.

“Asshole. You were meant to be watching Edgar. He ran off and got hurt! Where the hell were you?”

“What the fuck Ryan? Since when am I responsible for that demon rodent?”

Edgar hissed from Ryan’s arms and jack glared at it.

“You can’t go around kicking people because you can’t keep track of _your_ pet!”

Ray stirred at the noise, automatically going to roll onto his back only to stop and hiss in pain himself. Jack gestured a hand at Ray and frowned at Ryan.

“Great, you woke him up and he’s pulled the wounds. Good job Ryan.”

“What’s the point of being on watch if you don’t _watch_ Jack?”

“Fuck you! And fuck your Rat!”

Jack spat back, shoving Ray down onto his stomach.

“Stay still so I can help you.” He ordered and ray obediently relaxed. Ryan stomped away, murmuring to his pet as Jack coated rays back once more.

“So, uh, what’s up doc?”

“Ryan’s being a pissy little infant again.”

“I can hear you!” Ryan turned to glare at jack from where he had stopped with Edgar. Jack didn’t look up from what he was doing, speaking to Rays back as he addressed Ryan.

“Good, you were meant to!” then he was talking to Ray, “there’s glasses by your elbow. I had to guess what kind you needed so if they need correcting we can go by the store again.”

Ray reached out and grabbed the spectacles, putting them on his face and blinking as the world became defined once more.

“Fuck, thanks dude. Mine got smashed to shit when I got my new design you know?”

“I figured. This is going to take a few healing sessions and I’ll never be able to stop the scars. Stand up for me and test your arms though, it’ll be stiff and maybe ache but hopefully it won’t be agony.”

Ray did as instruct, carefully getting up to his knees and stretching out. He winced as it pulled but nothing broke open and he quickly found how to move without too much pain.

“Wow, you got the touch their Jack attack.” Ray complemented the bender who sighed, pleased through his irritation and running hand over his beard in a nervous gesture.

“Your welcome. Now judging by the sun, we got an hour or two to kill before we can go in. Game plans anyone?”

Ray nodded and with a grunt got to his feet.

“I need to get my stuff from my stash.”

 

Michael was curled up on his bed, trying to ignore the sharp pains in his stomach. The door was shut and the window locked. His bending was gone, he couldn’t even heat a tea let alone fight. So, he did something that he didn’t normally do. He succumbed to his misery.

He counted to sixty, one full minute of letting the fucking weight of his shitty life descend upon him.

His mother was always a hard and unforgiving person. He was raised more by the servants then he was her, even then, anyone who seemed to be getting close to Michael was whisked away. Lonely and cut off from everyone else, Michael had grown angry. That his mother had enjoyed, bringing a power to his bending that she prized.

When he had been small that was. Then he grew and his ears were open and he listened to her talk about a coming war. A long con, a wait until the right moment to strike. Michael didn’t think the Fire lord knew about the plans of General Jones and those she was in contact with. But he was a dumb kid, so how could he ever tell anyone?

He wasn’t allowed friends and so when he had met Ray, who was outside the circle of his mother’s eye, he kept him secret. When Michael had realised he wasn’t attracted to the gender assigned to him to like by society’s rules, he confessed to Ray. That first kiss had been a sweet cool to the burning fire of rejection and anger that was the rest of his life.

Even when they decided they were better off as friends, it never stopped the space claimed by the slight boy with the lazy smile in Michaels heart from being there. Ray was the only thing that had helped Michael tough through his life, longing for the day he could get out. Now here he was, barely twenty and locked to his bed, still firmly under his mother’s rule, soon to be shipped off to god knows where.

He didn’t know if ray was still alive. He didn’t think so.

His sixty seconds were up and he sat up, wiping his face and sniffling back tears. His ankle ached from being so restrained for so long. He really needed to go to the toilet but he didn’t think his mother would even be back today. His breakfast had been left there the whole day.

A tap at the window had him looking out into the night sky. The cat creature was balanced on the sill, his little paws against the glass, a luxury really only found in these high society fire nation houses.

“Little guy?” he whispered then clenched is fist as a blonde head, face red and straining moved into frame. As he watched, water slowly covered the window then froze, blurring Michaels view of the creature and the stranger. He sucked in a shocked breath as the window cracked and the ice turned liquid once more, gently lowering the pieces to the floor as the stranger waved a hand then the water pooled, the stranger letting go of his bending to grab the sill with both hands, pulling himself inside Michaels room.

Michael didn’t shout, anyone was better than his mother and be side’s this stranger had come with the strange creature that kept coming back.

“He, Michael I presume?” The stranger panted, straighten from his crouch and with fingers moving, the water came up from the floor and obediently followed itself back into a large water bag on the man’s hip. Michael nodded, dumbstruck then the creature was on his bed, chittering and dropping the key to his ankle at his hand.

“My name is Ryan. Ray sent me. We’re here to get you out. Apparently, you’ve met Edgar?” He gestured at the creature as Michael grabbed the key and unlocked himself, feeling the swell of freedom through his body as he jumped off the bed, like the confinement had been all over instead at just his ankle.

“Yeah, I have. Nice to know your name little guy. Fuck the small talk though, let’s roll. You said rays alive?” He spoke rapidly, coming towards the stranger and the open window. Ryan’s eyes widened and the door blew open, his mother standing there, her face a calm livid that made Michaels stomach twist.

“Michael. Get away from that man.”

“General Jones I assume? Mother of the year?” The stranger, stepped forward, Michael now between them. He looked from Ryan to his mother then turned to face his mother more fully.

“I’m leaving mother and you can’t do a thing to stop me.” He told her, swallowing his fear of the woman who had terrified him all his life. If this Ryan guy was telling the truth, Ray was alive and Michael had to get to him. Had to apologize.

“Michael Jones.” She said his name like cracking a whip and he flinched automatically, “I am ordering you to stand aside. This is a water Tribe fugitive.”

“Banished actually.” Ryan pipped up, lifting a finger casually, “The bounty hunters are a petty thing, not an official kill order from anyone.”

“I recognise who you are and I know what you can do.” General jones said firmly and her hands crackled with electricity. Michael looked between them again then as he looked to his mother he took a step towards the stranger. He didn’t doubt his mother’s words but he’d rather be with some crazy water tribe asshole then with her another second.

“Want to find out first hand?” Ryan asked and Michael dove out of the way as his mother whipped out her fingers, dropping her weight and shooting lightning in the confined space. It went out the window and Michael rolled under the bed to find the space taken up by a terrified Edgar. The creature chittered in alarm then without sheathing claws scrambled into the open collar at Michaels neck, clinging to his back.

In his bedroom, water whipped out towards his mother as lightening shot forth again. It hit the wall and it exploded into the next room.

“Michael get out!” Ryan yelled, moving forward the water over his raised arms as he used it like whips, forcing general jones out of the room and into the hall, fire now being deflected by hurried gestured. Michael wiggled out from under the bed, Edgar clinging into his skin as he leapt from the window and into the tree near it.

From beneath the tree, he heard a voice he didn’t recognise.

“Where’s Ryan?”

“Fighting Mother!” he called down and then he saw a figure run across the moon drenched lawn. There was another at the bottom of the tree as Michael worked his way down and he nearly fell out when he heard Rays voice.

“Having a good night Michael?”

“Ray you hardy son of a bitch! I thought she had fucking killed you!”

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Ray scoffed then Michael was on the ground, crushing Ray to his chest as the slighter boy yelped in pain. He let go quickly and ray was wincing hard.

“My back is still a little tender dude.” Ray told him so Michael instead gently but firmly grabbed the boy’s face and kissed him with all the relief and joy he felt being free and alive and with Ray underneath the moon. The creature clinging to his back and the sounds of battle inside didn’t matter to him as he felt Ray carefully kiss him back, the two breaking apart for a gentler hug.

Inside, Ryan was sweating as the general boiled his water to steam with each shot he had to deflect. The walls around them were marked in burns and holes but Ryan was determined to beat this woman down. Here was a parent who he could vent his anger on for all parents who had mistreated and misunderstood their own children.

“Ryan!” Jack shouted from the bottom of the stairs and Ryan curse to himself that Jack had to intervene. He felt evenly matched with the fire bender in these close quarters but now she was flipping back and whirling her arms, electricity crackling down the bolt aimed at Jack who was mounting the stairs.

Ryan let the water go and the power flood his body. He thrust out, his hands claws and forcibly moved the generals aim up to the ceiling, blasting a hole in the roof. Wood and clay fell to shower them all in dust and the general broke Ryan’s grip when the dust broke his concentration.

“You are a monster!” she spat at him and then she came forward in and attack that was brutal and fast paced. Ryan had let the water go and didn’t have time to collect the moisture, relying on his acrobatics to try to dodge the strikes. Water came out of the debris on the stairs, Jack having joined the fray, grabbing at the incised fire generals leg and pulling her away from Ryan.

“You promised!” Jack bellowed at him, then brushed by, engaging the general himself. Ryan growled then pulled all the moisture he could from his wet clothes, coming forwards to stand by jack, the two beating the general back towards the end of the large hall. She was giving a good fight but as jack had said earlier, they were Two and the moon was strong, the light coming in through the new sky light.

Ryan passed his water to Jack then took control of the blood once more, stilling the figure so Jack could coat her in thick ice. He pushed her chin back so all she could do was breath fire straight up, the cold too intense to heat her body. Jack glared at Ryan but his friend glared back.

“Yell at me later, we got to go! No way city guard didn’t hear that and the servants probably out raising an alarm.” Jack snarled in frustration but the two turned and left the woman screaming obscenities behind.

“YOU WILL PAY! I WILL GET MY HEIR BACK! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU ALL WILL! I WILL HUNT YOU! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND YOU WITH BURN!!” Ryan stopped at that, Jack noticing and turning around.

“No Ryan.” He said quickly as Ryan faced the trapped general.

“You heard her. She knows who I am. She’ll report it, say we kidnapped her son.”

“If you do it, then they’ll know we were here anyway. You’ve already blood bended! Enough!”

Jack grabbed Ryan’s shoulder to spin him around and was met with mad eyes and bared teeth. He flinched back, fear on his face that broke through Ryan’s cold rage. He relaxed his face and lowered his eyes.

“Your right. Ok…Your right. Let’s go.” He admitted then moved by Jack who breathed hard, calming himself before he followed his friend out and into the night. They met up with the reunited younger guys and they were off.

Neither Water bender ended up seeing the temple, nor the stunning similarity in features from the water Avatar before last and Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libby ookamitenshi you totally called it and i wouldn't say your the only one but Ryan does has another power due to thinking outside the box. One Jack fears more then the blood bending and one Ryans only used once.


	8. Master Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Geoff reveals some of his past to his new aprentices

Geoff went back to the encampment he had lived in for so long to find Gavin had been and gone. He cursed and made his way back to the village. When he got there, people started to swarm around the bank, seeing him coming in his skiff.

“Hey! That idiot man-kid I left with you. Know where he went?” He yelled to the villagers and they’re elder came forward pointing the way down the river.

“The air bender? Gavin?” Geoff cursed silently to himself that Gavin had openly declared himself but there was nothing he could do about it now, “He went with Little Jay to find you at your camp. Are you saying they didn’t make it?”

“No, they did, I just wasn’t home. Fucking great now I got to search the swamp for dweedle dee and dweedle fucking dumb.”

“Actaully, the earth bender seemed set on traveling to Omashu.” The elder volunteered and there was no silence about the cursing Geoff used at that news. The villagers stepped back from the bank where Geoff drifted swearing and thumping a hand on the side of his boat before he calmed slightly.

“Fucking of course fucking Omashu because where else would they fucking go, griffon I swear-“ he cut himself off with a grunt and took a breath, mindful of the uneasiness of the swamp tribe watching him, “ok, peace, I’m out. No running down the river for daddy to bail you out cause I’m leaving.”

He dug an oar into the water as the villagers gasped and mumbled to themselves, turning the boat back towards his camp and beyond, towards Omashu.

“Master! You’re leaving the swamp?” a younger man then the elder yelled out and Geoff called over his shoulder to them.

“Did I fucking stutter? God! Years in this swamp and no one has yet learned to open their fucking ears! I’m surrounded by morons even when I’m a fucking hermit and it’s only going to get worse, I swear I’m going to fucking lose my shit one of these…” he kept up the frustrated dialogue until the water pulled him from sight and from hearing of the swamp tribe.

 

Jeremy brought up a platform of dry earth, the fire a comforting sight that drove away the mist that coiled around their temporary camp. Food was roasting over the fire, little cubes of vegetation, the earth benders gut hungering for meat but respectful of his companion. He did promise himself the first meat product he could find when they made it to Omashu, and Gavin could just deal.

Gavin himself had disappeared into the tree’s, the air bender nightly taking stock of where they were and which direction to go by the stars above the canopy as he had these past three days of traveling. His staff lay against his bag and Jeremy leant on his own, strumming the pipa as he waited for the air bender to descend once more.

They had grown closer, talking and bonding over the daily row, Gavin teaching Jeremy what little he knew about the swamp and getting defensive whenever Jeremy teased him on his unsure tone. The screeching birds were off putting until Gavin had started screeching back and they both flipped out to discover elbow leeches. The swamp was not the nicest place to be but at least they had good company.

“Oh, save me, there’s another one now.”

Jeremy started, jumping to his feet, raising his arms in preparation to bend when he heard a voice from the silence, a skiff pulling up next to their own. An older man dressed in swamp attire was in it, leaping out onto the wet bank, pulling his skiff up beside theirs.

“No, no. Don’t help. Jeez your just as rude as Gavin, just sitting there watching me.” The man grumbled and as he turned to pull the skiff higher, Jeremy made out the blue of tattooing up his spine. He leapt off the raised platform, feet sinking into mud to help the man pull the skiff that last little bit higher so the tide couldn’t snatch it.

“You are master Geoff, aren’t you?”

“Wow, regular genius to figure that out. You dress yourself every morning Brainiac?”

Jeremy flushed at the condescension in Geoff’s tone but the master was already walking by him, stepping up onto the platform and giving a soft groan, his uncovered feet pressing his toes against the solid earth.

“Ok, maybe not so useless. You have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve stood on Dry solid ground?”

“uh-“

“that’s right to fucking long.” Geoff cut him off, putting his head back and sighing out, stepping on the ground in place. Jeremy was utterly confused by this man who had just barged into the camp, Geoff now settling down and helping himself to the food from the fire.

“GEOFF!! MASTER!!” Gavin’s excited voice from on high came down to them, then in a burst of wind that had both men putting hands up to cover their faces, Gavin was on the ground, throwing himself at Geoff who threw out a hand and caught Gavin in the chest.

“No hugging!” he said firmly but Gavin just pushed the hand away and threw his arms around Geoff’s neck.

“Master! I thought you had gone! I thought I’d never see you again, that you gave me your staff and that was that!”

“Get off me idiot!” Geoff yelled and shoved at Gavin who had locked his arms around him still yelling.

“I was for sure you had left me!”

“Well I haven’t so you can let go now, I’d like to breath.” Gavin did let go this time, moving back and bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking between Jeremy and Geoff.

“Oh this is top! Jeremy! Did you see? My master is back!” Jeremy rolled his eyes and caught the end of Geoff doing the same thing, Gavin prancing around in his air bender robes once more, too excited to sit. Geoff ate some of the vegetable kebabs as Jeremy sat cross legged across the fire, studying the man who had called him back from the spirit world.

“Ok what? You’re eyeing me kid and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

Gavin stopped his acrobatics to settle near Geoff as his master glared at the young earth bender. Jeremy hit his fists together in a salute and bend his head over them at Geoff.

“I’m sorry Master Geoff. I meant no disrespect.” He assured the older man from over his fists before he looked up to look at the face of his rescuer.

“See gav? This kids got respect. It’s not fucking difficult, is it?”

“Master Geoff? I did have a few questi-“ Jeremy tried but Geoff spoke over him, waving a hand at Gavin.

“What are you doing anyway? I leave you alone for two days and you’re already using your bending to flap about like a headless fucking chicken and your back in robes. In the middle of a fucking swamp, you brain dead fuck.”

Jeremy raised a hand, “ah, master Geoff?”

“Well you left your glider! I thought that meant you wanted me to be an air bender again! Wot else am I meant to do? And it wasn’t for two days you knob, you left me in the village for a WEEK and I’ve been traveling with Jeremy for three days at least now!”

“Excuse m-“

“I had shit to do alright? Didn’t need an over grown man child flapping his arms about in the middle of it,” he started flailing his arms and put on a bad copy of Gavin’s Mid Earth kingdom Accent, “Oh Geoff! Wotcha on about then? Oh master I got’s the willys I do!”

“I do not sound like that-“

“HEY!” Jeremy shouted and the ground rumbled, making his two companions fall quiet and look to him, “Can I ask my question?”

“Sure kid, no one’s stopping you.” Geoff said frustratingly but Jeremy let the obvious slide to ask his question.

“What are you doing here?”

“Eating, what does it look like?” Geoff said with a grin knowing how he was making Jeremy irritated and loving it. This new kid was much more fun to stir then Gavin who just squawked and sulked.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Well be more clear kid, it’s not my fault you’re asking a dumb question.”

“Master, are you coming with us to Omashu?” Gavin cut in before Jeremy could lose his temper, turning Geoff’s shitstirring grin from the earth bender to himself, Geoff finishing the last of his kebab and tossing the stick at Jeremy who had to move to the side to dodge it.

“No Gav.” Gavin slumped, disappointment on his features so Geoff sighed and leant back into Gavin’s pack, taking the staff and putting it over his lap, stroking a hand down it, “Let tell you Kids a story huh? Maybe then you’ll understand why I’m not going with you to Omashu.”

“Once there was a dashing young rogue…”

_Geoff was drunk and dishevelled as he spilled out onto the street with his friends, the three currently engaged in a barfight with a few asshole wanna be heroes. The hulking men who had thrown him out along with his two friends bared down on them and only Joel, with his trade mark golden gauntlets, stepping in and swinging up stopped Geoff from getting his head crushed in by a boulder that had been levitated above his head._

_“Get up asshole!” Burnie yelled to Geoff who rocked on his back groaning, his head splitting and the world tipping. Burnie brought up a hand, sliding a foot forward sending a spike of earth at one of their attackers, the man having to spin out of the way and return an answering attack, stones flying._

_“Why would you defend him?!” One of them shouted at the two earth benders on geoff’s side and they got attacks in answer. As Burnie sent one flying over rooftops from a blow, Joel knocked another cold with his gold gauntlets, the precious metal flowing down his arms after the hit to become a shield of gold that blocks stones that smashed against it where his head had been._

_Geoff managed to get to his feet and with a drunken shout, threw himself at the last man before he could make another shout, tackling him to the ground. That would have been enough but Geoff hit the ground and exhaled, accidently starting a fire that ignited on his clothes which were soaked in liquor. The earth bender he had tackled screamed, the flames licking at him until Burnie pulled Geoff away and Joel smothered the fire on them both with earth, extinguishing it before anyone could get burned._

_“Fucking Fire bender!” the man bellowed scrambling to his feet, his clothes singed. Geoff sat up, earth falling off his clothes which were more damaged then the earth benders had been and threw a fist forward, fire billowing out towards his enemy. Joel brought up a wall of earth to block it then metal bend his gold into a ball, hitting the last man in the head and knocking him cold._

_“Geoff! Are you insane? The fuck would you bend fire at him while your soaked in fucking alcohol?!” Burnie scolded, Joel coming back to them with his golden braces still on, the metal bender cocking a thumb._

_“Yell at him later, we got to move.”_

_“You’re the one who said get up!” Geoff yelled in his own defence as Burnie put an arm under his armpit and lifted him to his feet once more._

_“Yeah, get up and move, not get up and become a human fucking torch.”_

_“They did kinda deserve it Burns. Racist assholes. So what if your fire nation? That war ended an age ago.” Joel put in his own opinion, the metal bender getting geoff’s other arm over his shoulders. The fight had started when the three friends had been sitting together, having a good time and Geoff had relit a candle that had blown out on their table._

_Feelings against fire nation still ran high in this city apparently._

_It took four months to go from having his friends defend him in a bar fight to being told to fuck off. He didn’t blame them._

 

“Y-you’re a fire bender?” Gavin choked out and Jeremy looked confused. Geoff nodded his head and sighed as Gavin sounded hurt, “But all this time…I thought you were an air bending master. You lied to me?”

“No gav, I didn’t. I never lied. You drew your own conclusions.” Geoff defended himself softly, sorry for the tears welling in Gavin’s eyes. The lad couldn’t believe it, he felt so betrayed.

“B-but your staff! Your tattoo’s…You know so much about air bending techniques I…How could you let me make such a knob of myself?!” Gavin cried getting to his feet in a swirl of wind, his hands becoming fists as he realized how wrong he had been.

“Wasn’t that hard Gav. I did tell you not to make assumptions.” Geoff said quietly and Gavin started shouting, wind picking up around him, Jeremy grabbing his bag before it was blow away, watching the two quietly.

“Assumptions?! About the spiritual hermit in the swamp?! What else am I meant to think!! Why the hell do you have so much knowledge of air bending if you aren’t one eh? Why the staff, the tattoo’s? the fucking techniques you taught me?!”

Geoff sighed, a deep sadness on his face as he got up, holding the staff with both hands before running a palm down it, “This belonged to a very good friend of mine. She was an air bender of great skill and ability. She was the one who taught me about her ways, her culture.” He spoke softly, the wind dying down as Geoff moved closer to Gavin.

“I never said I could bend air Gav. That doesn’t mean I can’t teach you. Both of you.” Geoff said, including Jeremy in his look. Jeremy raised cocked his head but Geoff was already looking at Gavin once more.

“My friends, or what’s left of them. They live in Omashu. That’s why I’m not going with you. You’re going with me.” He offered Gavin the staff, holding it extended horizontally at the young air bender, “If you still wish to be taught that is.”

Gavin slowly reached out and grasped the staff in the middle nodding his head. Geoff smiled at him and Gavin grinned back, tugging the staff so Geoff came with it, being smothered in a hug again.

“Of course Geoff! You’re the best master I’ve had even if you bend fire and not air.”

“Ah, what could a fire bender turned air master turned hermit teach an earth bender like me?” Jeremy asked from the ground and Geoff managed to push Gavin off to frown at him.

“First I’d teach you to not interrupt two people having a moment Jackass.” He said sharply and Jeremy put his hands up in surrender and apology even as Gavin grinned, twirling the staff that had ended up in his hands before settling it in the crook of his elbow at his side.

“Naww, Geoff, we were having a moment?”

“Shut up.”

 

So Geoff joined them and with his knowledge they made it out of the swamp within the next two days. Two days of Geoff clamming up and not saying another word on his past, his former friends or the spiritual experience Jeremy went through. What he did do, was teach them both things they never considered before.

Geoff rowed his skiff next to theirs and addressed Jeremy who was steering.

“Not a fan of water huh?” He said out of nowhere, both Gavin and Jeremy glancing at the man. Geoff kept his eyes forward as the river drifted them and Jeremy rolled his good shoulder.

“Yeah, well, earth bender remember? Water is like my elemental opposite, isn’t it?”

Geoff made a low noise of pain and shut his eyes, pulling his oar in so he could face palm.

“Boy, I’m going to pretend you did not just say that.” He said quickly then straightened up and lazily dipped his oar again, “Now since your elemental opposite is _Air,_ not water, why are you so uncomfortable?”

“I’m not _that_ uncomfortable…” Jeremy mumbled, very clearly uncomfortable. The water lapped at the boats as they moved slowly and Geoff sighed understanding the earth bender more than Jeremy could understand.

“Gavin can pull his element to him at any time. The wind is with us always. Me? The fire burns within my breath, my element heats our bodies and the world around us. You…You need the solid earth beneath your feet, without it you cannot use your bending. Water has the same effect as suspending you would. If you cannot connect with the earth, you can’t use it.”

Jeremy nodded uneasy as Geoff named what was putting him off. Jeremy couldn’t feel the earth through all this water. He knew if he fell out of the boat he could dive down until he felt the earth, muddy below, but the idea was distasteful. This was a world of Water and Wood, not much room for an air bender such as himself.

“You’re wrong.” Geoff told him grandly and Jeremy looked to him as the man grinned at him. He stuck his hand in the water, ripples moving away from his hand.

“You are no more without your element then we are Jeremy. Jeez what do they teach you in those bending schools?” Geoff rolled his eyes and showed Jeremy the speckles of dirt and sand he had collected on his hand. Jeremy looked to it then the water, then back to Geoff who scoffed.

“This is going to be one long trip of me pointing out the obvious, isn’t it?” He observed before Jeremy stuck his own hand in the water, accessing his bending to gather the small particles of earth in the water to his hand, lifting out a handful of dirt, water being squeezed from it as he made it solid within his palm. Geoff gave him an approving smile and a wink.

“And there you go.” He said pushing harder with his oar and pulling ahead.

“Dude.” Jeremy said to Gavin softly and Gavin nodded, his eyes on the tattoo down geoff’s spine as he pulled ahead.

“I know Lil’J…I know mate.”

Geoff was full of these little tricks and wisdoms interspaced between the insults and the complaints. Jeremy felt he learnt more from Geoff in two days then he did the year of Earth Rumble. From geoff, he learnt that earth was everywhere, even in the wind, dust blowing in the breeze. He learnt that he should keep some on himself at all times, a clay bracelet he made himself. He also learnt, alongside Gavin, Geoff did not depend on bending.

That first night they couldn’t find a good base to pull up. Jeremy offered to raise the earth again as Gavin prepared for his nightly jump into the canopy. Instead Geoff pulled his skiff in front of theirs, lodging them both in the large roots of the tree’s.

“What do you think you two idiots are doing?” He asked sharply and the lads exchanged looks. Jeremy pointed down, “I was going to give us a bank to sleep on?” as Gavin pointed up, “I was going to check our position with the stars.”

Geoff leant over and smacked their heads together getting a complaining yell from each.

“You princesses are going to do what I tell you.” He said gruffly and before the lads knew it they were securing hammocks under the bowed roots around them and tying the boat to the wood so it wouldn’t drift. Geoff would not allow either their bending and his hammock was up and secure long before the lads managed one.

Geoff watched from the comfort of his hammock, a clay bottle in hand, Rations on his stomach, chuckling as attempt after attempt feel apart under the lad’s fingers until Jeremy rounded on him.

“Why don’t you help us?!” he asked sharply boat rocking alarmingly under his feet as he tried to tie his hammock from its safety. Gavin had clambered up to the top of the tree root and was considering sleeping up there, each time he took the hammock end from Jeremy, the knots would come apart with the slightest tug.

“I am helping. You are becoming independent men and I’m helping you by not babying you.” Geoff told him and then rolled in his hammock to gently place his bottle down in his skiff, shove the last mouthful of rations into his mouth and present his back to them.

The next day, the day before they made it out, Geoff had something to show Gavin and he made Jeremy stay with the boats as they climbed into the canopy, Geoff leading Gavin upwards and motioning him quiet and still. Geoff pulled back a branch and there was a nest, filled with tiny screech birds more puff than anything else.

Geoff smiled as Gavin moved closer, re hushing the man who was making a high pitch squeak at the cuteness before him. When Gavin was close enough, Geoff whispered.

“Learning to fly is half instinct, half being taught. If you have the wings, you have the power. When we get out into the open, I will teach you how to use the glider.” Geoff told him quietly and when the mother bird came back and screeched once at them, Geoff bowed his head and moved them away.

“Master?” Gavin asked as they were climbing back down and Geoff grunted assent for Gavin to continue, “Why, if you’re going to teach me to fly, do you stop us using our bending here?”

“Wait.” Was all he got in answer and when they got back to the boats and the extremely curious Jeremy, Geoff started to answer Gavin’s question much to the lad’s surprise.

“Gav ask me why I don’t want either of you bending. It’s because before you can bend, I need to know what you can do without it. Bending is another part of us and when it is overused, it becomes a crutch.”

“The second reason is because I need to know who you are, the core of you. Are your really as solid and immovable as Stone Jeremy? Gav? Are you as breezy and light as air? Or is that just what you are because that’s what’s expected of you?”

Jeremy and Gavin listened carefully to Geoff as they started back down the river, Geoff in the lead, calling back to them as he lectured.

“Thirdly… Benders are assholes as a general rule. We rely so much on bending as part of Our identity that we forget about others who aren’t so fortunate to be blessed with the power. Sure others can gain skills that we can envy, I will never be able to shoot a bow as well as another man I know for example. But If I wished, and I had it, I could try and shoot a bow to limited success. With bending, He could try all he likes to make fire, but it will never come.”

Geoff glanced over his shoulder and sighed at the confused and blank looks the men behind him were making.

“Empathy and Respect boys. Empathy and respect is why.” He faced forward and took a turn as the Lads mulled over what he had told them. So when at the end of that day, they exited the swamp, pulled their skiffs up onto land and unpacked them into the loads they would carry, Jeremy and Gavin found they did not have answers to any questions they had wanted, but they were a little wiser.

That night in camp, Geoff had one more curve ball to throw.

The lads had stoked the fire, unpacked their sleeping bags and were discussing the road to Omashu when Geoff came into view from the tree’s. He was clean, properly and completely clean and he wore dark shoes with a pointed toe, long black slacks and a deep red vest with black lining and ties for the middle left undone, exposing his chest. His hair had been cut and brushed, a deep black with his blue eyes seeming bright with his clean skin.

At his apprentices stares he paused and furrowed his brow.

“What?”

Stunned silence and he frowned and shook his head at them both as he came forward to sit cross legged before the fire.

“Did you idiots think I would be going into Omashu in fucking leaves? Come on…”


	9. Tag alongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we are dumping him at the temple. that's the end of it" he said... Now they are fleeing the fire-nation with two lads that was not part of the plan

“Ryan! We need to stop.” Jack called to his friend who was powerwalking in front of the group, slowly pulling away from them. Ryan stopped and looked back, his breath hard but under control to see Jack gesturing at the two younger guys. Michael face was flushed bright red and his expression grim, his breath sawing in and out of lungs. Ray had his arm over Michaels shoulder, and the reason Jack had called a halt, the boy ashen to Michaels red and only Michaels grip on his waist keeping him upright.

Ryan cursed but turned back, Jack already hurrying to rays other side, taking the Lad from the young fire bender and pulling him to the side of the road to sit. As Jack coached Ray into pulling his knees up and his hands over his head, Ryan scanned the road behind them. They had run from the city, dodging guards and sneaking into the land surrounding the city. They had then walked through the night and the whole day, eating Ryan and Jacks rations.

It was a hard slog and apparently the lads had pushed themselves as far as they could go. Ryan knew it would not be far enough until they left the fire nation far behind.

“Give him the old glow hands then we got to go Jack.” He said a little harshly, jack looking up at him in a glare. Michael had stumbled of the road and was pressing his forehead to the tree. He had Rays pack and his friends bow and arrows. Since he had nothing but the clothes he had escaped in, he had taken Rays stuff from the lad to spare his whipped back.

“I’m a healer Ryan, not a miracle worker. I can’t make their bodies just be ok. We need to rest.” Jack pointed out and Ryan jerked an arm back down the road they were walking.

“We can’t rest! We have no time! Army brats mummy is sure to send everyone she can after us.”

“Hey fuck you!” Michael looked up at him spitting and Ryan glared at him condescendingly.

“Quiet kid, the adults are talking.” He sneered and Michael dropped the pack from his shoulders with its attached weapon to storm over and shove at Ryan. His push was weak and his limb trembled but still he got in Ryan’s face.

“Fuck you asshole! No one fucking asked you to do shit!” He yelled and jack sighed, turning his back on the two to try and treat ray, cooling him and offering him water to sip. Ryan looked down on the angry fire bender as Edgar, drawn by the commotion, exited Ryan’s bedroll onto his shoulders, curling around his neck and chittering curiously.

“That is no way to speak to the man who rescued you.” Ryan lectured and Michaels hands screwed up.

“I didn’t fucking need your ass to rescue me! I could have got out myself!” He said hotly and Ryan gestured at Ray, jack pulling of the lad’s shirt to expose the mass of wounding, putting a fresh layer of healing over the forming scars.

“because you were doing so well.” Ryan raised a brow and Michael bared his teeth, drawing a fist back and swinging it at Ryan’s face, Edgar chittering an alarm and leaping from Ryan’s shoulders. There had been no need however since Ryan easily caught Michaels fist and taped him on the head getting a furious cry. Michael tried to swing the other fist but again was caught in Ryan’s grip.

“LET ME GO FUCKER!” Michael yelled and kicked out, Ryan lifting a knee, using his shin to block then twisting an arm, making Michaels arm bend inwards, the lad having to drop to his knees to avoid a broken wrist.

“I saved you’re hide. I can kick you’re hide. Know that.” Ryan told him calmly.

“RYAN!”

“What?”

“Let him go! He’s been through a lot and we all need to rest and sleep.” Jack said sounding tired and put out himself. Ryan shoved Michael back into the dirt and clicked his tongue at Edgar, turning and reaching down for Edgar to run up his arm again. Michael watched him, angry tears building but refusing to be shed. He was weak and hungry and his bending still wasn’t coming to call.

Ray was just tired. A deep bone tired he had never felt before. He felt as if his body was going to fall to pieces and he barely registered the fight at all. He was falling asleep bend over his knee’s as Jack ran his soothing touch over his back.

“Fine. If you want to rest we better get off the road then.” Ryan pointed out and Jack agreed. Ray was too out of it, he didn’t notice when jack grabbed his shoulders and gently guided him back to his feet. Edgar chittered angrily when Ryan, at Jacks pleading look and gestures, took over, putting arms around Ray and making the lad walk on dead feet further into the brush.

Jack came over and but a hand out to Michael who glared at it before swiping it away. Jack backed up with his hands up, watching as Michael got to his feet slowly, reaching out and grabbing Rays stuff, pulling it up with him.

“Look Ryan’s an asshole sure but he does just want to get distance between us and your mother.”

“Shut your mouth, you don’t know anything about my mother.” Michael said more from reflex then belief. It was drilled into him to always defend his mother and the family name and in this state, that training was knee-jerk reaction. Jack sighed and motioned Michael to follow.

“come on. You can use my bedroll and get some sleep. We can trade stories tomorrow.” He assured him and Michael followed automatically, trudging along. They followed Ryan and Ray and as they walked Michael suddenly spoke up.

“Mother said He’s a water tribe fugitive.” Jack winced at the question, lucky that Michael was too busy watching his footing in the failing sun then to see the effect his words had.

“Ok…” Jack said trying to let the subject drop.

“Why is he a fugitive?” Michael wouldn’t let it go, casting glares at Ryan’s back when they caught glimpses through the tree’s.

“it’s, ah, a long story. Let’s just say he also had a disagreement with Family and we needed some space from it all.”

“What about you?” Jack started and glanced at the Fire-bender, Michael glancing up and shrugging a shoulder, “Why are you out here?”

“He’s my friend.” Jack said simply making Michael frown in confusion but they almost stumbled into Ryan setting Ray down on a bed roll in a small clearing only big enough for two bedrolls to really fit. Edgar was sitting atop Ryan’s pack where he’d placed it in the tree line, his back to the group and pointedly cleaning himself as he ignored the humans.

He only reacted when Jack tried to set his pack down near Ryan’s, the little Cat-otter grabbing Ryan’s bag with all four paws, arching its long back and hissing at Jack. The water tribe men jerked back and stumbled, falling onto his butt as Michael and Ryan sniggered.

“Fuck I hate you so goddamn much.” Jack growled at Edgar who seemed cheered, curling up atop the pack and chittering happily as he did so. Michael sniggered again and Ryan caught his eye, the two realising they had shared a moment before Michael looked away glaring at nothing, Ryan rolling his eyes and turning to help Jack up.

“I’ll take first watch.” Ryan told him and Jack nodded, the long night and day suddenly settling on his shoulders with the offer of sleep. Michael was using Rays bedroll so Jack pulled out his own, setting his bag opposite Edgar and rolling it out under the trees since the two lads took up the clearing.

Michael stirred in the night, shivering, the clothes he was in was meant for beds not running from a life. He started all the way awake when a heavy jacket landed on his shoulders. He sat up, Ryan’s jacket sliding off him onto his lap, the man himself still bent over from placing it. He put up both hands in peace and whispered.

“Sorry, just trying to help.” He murmured and Michael snatched up the jacket and thrust it back at him.

“I don’t need your help.” He said firmly and though it was dark he knew Ryan had just rolled his eyes again taking the jacket back.

“Suit yourself.” He muttered as Michael watched him carefully step over Ray to sink down onto the forest floor. Michael looked down at Ray himself, his friend’s colouring was better now even in the dark and he seemed more at peace, the pain lines on his face smoothed away. Ray had a bedroll blanket over him and when Michael looked over to Jack, the man had the same. Edgar was also curled up on the sleeping man’s stomach like a little pillow.

Rays bedroll however, didn’t have a blanket, just the roll thus why Michael was cold when the others weren’t. He had no jacket, no extra clothes, no anything. For a noble’s son trained to keep secrets, it was hard to accept any kind of help. But he may need to and so his eyes found Ryan who was sitting with the jacket over his knee’s, head tilted at Michael like he was some sort of puzzle to figure out.

Michael got up and stepped over ray himself, coming to sit next to Ryan who watched him curiously.

“I’m sorry.” Michael said tightly as he settled in next to the man.

“excuse me?”

“come on man, it’s hard enough to say once, please don’t make me do it again.” Michael complained and Ryan chuckled.

“Here,” Ryan said after a moment, handing the jacket over and Michael took it with greedy hands, immediately shucking it over his shoulders. He glanced at Ryan’s bared arms and nodded at him.

“what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Won’t you get cold?”

“Nah.” Ryan dismissed Michaels concern and the lad furrowed his brows at his rescuer. With a bit of sleep under his belt, some rations in his stomach and warmth around his body, Michael was ready to get answers a little more calmly then before.

“So, who are you?” He asked.

Ryan pointed to himself. “I’m Ryan and,” he pointed to the sleeping form of his friend, “that’s jack.”

“I fucking know your names.”

“then why ask?”

“Because I want to know why the fuck your helping two random fucking guys! What do you want from us? What’s your end game? What’s in this for you?” Michael whispered furiously. This was what was bugging him. He had taken Ryan’s side in the fight because anything was better than his mother and he had fled with these guys because that’s what Ray had wanted. He just didn’t understand it though, why two fucking water benders come out of nowhere to help them. Life didn’t work like that and he had no trust in fate or luck or destiny or whatever you wanted to call it to not turn around and bite them in the ass.

“that’s good old ‘bleeding heart’ Pattillo’s fault actually. I don’t give a fuck about either of you but I just knew from the moment Jack pulled Ray out of that bush that I’d never hear the end of it if we didn’t do something.”

Harsh but Michael could understand that. He bit his lip and looked back to Ray, wondering how long they would have to stay with Jacks healing before they could go their separate way.

“You can’t split off yet.” Ryan said into the silence and Michael looked to him sharply. Ryan said nothing else, just looking up through the canopy at the bright moon above.

“I thought you didn’t give a fuck about us?” Michael challenged and Ryan shrugged.

“I don’t. But I did stick my neck out for you and so did Jack. Your mother is gunning for us now and I’d hate for that to be a wasted effort. Neither of you kids can make it on your own. It would be stupid to leave us.”

“We’re not kids.” Michael told him his volume rising a little so Ray stirred slightly. Both fell quiet eyes locked on Ray as the lad resettled and fell into deeper sleep. Michael flinched surprised when Edgar moved smoothly into sight, jumping into Ryan’s lap and curling there. Ryan placed a hand on the creature’s head and started stroking him between his ears, a soft purr coming from Edgar.

“Edgar here had a rough start to his life. Poor fellow was breed to perform, to do tricks on command. If he didn’t then he was punished. He was half starved and dancing when I found him. I was supposed to be learning from mother but so long as my brother was around, she didn’t care if I slipped away. He was the heir, I was the spare.” Michael was watching Ryan’s face as he spoke, but Ryan’s expression never changed from light contentment, stroking his animal companion, “Mother was beyond furious when I used my bending to teach the animal handler a lesson about being controlled. Edgar disappeared in the fray. I was sent away to learn ‘responsibility’ and ‘morals’. When I finally was allowed to come home, it was to find Edgar had been terrorizing the house for the entire time I was gone.”

Ryan chuckled and even Michael cracked a smile, “Apparently, no one could catch him and he was stealing food, wrecking things and biting ankles as the will took him. Well when I came back home, he just appeared, ran up me and curled around my neck. Father wanted him killed but I stopped them. Edgar has been by my side ever since and so far as I know, has never liked another human being.” Ryan looked to Michael then, his eyes hooded by shadow, “until he brought me your key.”

Michael looked back at him, Ryan seemingly wanting something from him but he didn’t know what to say. He just shrugged and looked away, embarrassment in his tone.

“I dunno… the little guy just kinda came in you know… I didn’t do anything…”

A long moment passed then Ryan looked back up at the stars.

“Go get some more sleep huh? We’ll need it for the next town I’m sure.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll wake Jack in an hour. I’m watching the moon…”

 

The next morning Ray and Michael had a moment to themselves, Ray sharing the last of the food in his pack with his friend as jack and Ryan moved off into the forest for a more private conversation.

“Dude, so what are we doing?” Ray asked Michael who shrugged.

“I don’t fucking know man. How’s your back?”

“Sore, how else?”

“Are we sticking with these guys or what?” Michael just threw it out there and Ray looked over his shoulder seeing a glimpse of the water benders standing heads close together and backs to the lads talking.

“maybe? I mean Jack seems pretty nice dude and his fucking hands man… No homo but orgasmic is the word I’d use.”

“Don’t joke around Ray. Like these guys could be serial killers for all we know.”

“Well they had plenty of time to kill us already. And you think they’d go to this much trouble for a couple of fucking weak ass bitches we are?” ray aske bitterly and Michael shoved gently at his arm.

“You’re the bitch, bitch but don’t speak for me.” He teased, trying to lightened the mood.

In the forest a different conversation was going on.

“You were meant to wake me!”

“Well you looked comfy so I didn’t.”

“You cannot run on no sleep Ryan.”

“What you want to stay here now while I Catch some Zs? Come on.” Ryan tried to turn away but Jack snagged his arm ignoring the defensive hisses Edgar made from Ryan’s shoulder.

“This is about your brother, isn’t it?” Jack demanded and Ryan pulled his arm free, glaring.

“Shut up. It’s got nothing to do with him.”

“Yes, it does! You blood bended yesterday and now you’re thinking about it again. I _told_ you not too.” Jack scolded then stepped back as Ryan pressed a finger into his chest.

“I wouldn’t have needed to if _you_ had stayed outside like we agreed!”

“I did NOT agree to that!”

“I was doing just fine until you barged in! what was I meant to do? Let her fry you?”

“oh fuck you rye, there were other choices.”

“ _What_ other choices?! What fight were _you_ in?! Because it sure as hell-“

“You swore to me you wouldn’t do it!”

“I promised nothing Jack and now I hope your happy because now we got two little tag alongs and I’m going to be wanted in TWO nations now!” Ryan managed to storm off after that cutting remark, Edgar bristled and throwing a complementary growl at Jack as his master snatched up his back and shoved by the lads heading back towards road.

“Let’s go.” Jack muttered and the younger men had no real choice but to follow.

 

The groups mood was not improved by the wanted posters that went up in the town they passed on the way to the shore and the boats they needed to leave. A reward was offered for the return of General Jones son and another reward for the kidnappers, dead or alive. Ryan was especially displeased, ripping his likeness from the wall they found it on and tearing it to pieces.

“Whelp, looks like I’m the one to go shopping huh?” Ray said mildly the only one without a poster. General jones probably assumed he had died from his injuries and if it hadn’t been for Jack, Ray might have been.

“Ya think?” Michael sassed pulling his own face off the wall. Jack sighed taking his and folding it sliding it into his pocket, looking to Ryan.

“this is going to make things complicated.” He observed and Ryan snorted giving him a withering look.

“Ya think?”

“Jeez he’s not a happy camper is he?” Ray stage whispered to Michael as Ryan stomped down the street, Edgar trying to comfort him with a paw on his cheek, chittering softly and patting him. Jack sighed and jerked his head to follow.

“Come on. You guys are in luck. This isn’t the first time we’ve stolen aboard a boat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and or kudos if you enjoyed it :) let me know what ideas you have, what you'd like to see. As always i hope i managed to entertain you and I'll see you wherever I find the story's coming :)


End file.
